


Twelve Steps

by KawaiiDeku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Betrayal, Dark Romance, Detective Noir, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Self-Destruction, phantom troupe, scarlet eyes, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiDeku/pseuds/KawaiiDeku
Summary: [Mature] "Kurapika has a new clan to protect, albeit a very small one..."Kurapika doesn't want to endanger you on his pre-auction espionage missions... but you refuse to take no for an answer. Will a dangerous romance bloom in your partnership?I present to you a Phantom Troupe Noir story.(I wrote Kurapika particularly sassy in this, so have fun, but prepare to get hurt.)





	1. Trust

"So do your eyes only turn red when you're angry? Or is it tied to any kind of strong emotion?" You honestly didn't expect an answer from the stoic blond, but surprisingly enough his tenor voice rang quietly through the dusk air, interrupting the continuous whirr of cicadas.

"It's hard for me to be certain, since I can't exactly see when it happens from my own perspective." Grey irises peered up at you from behind a curtain of gold, catching the moonbeams and reflecting the blue from the night sky. Their aura emanated an energy not unlike storm clouds looming over the sea, hanging low and waiting to strike. By some inexplicable phenomenon his personality provoked the exact same mental comparison. Despite his gentle and polite veneer, something about him lay dormant beneath the surface, a tempest rising in the east concealed behind a deceivingly innocuous round face and reticent smile. "Someone would probably have to observe and tell me." He continued with a pragmatic detachment. "Otherwise I don't really have a conclusive answer."

"True... It's not like you can ask other members of your clan." His eyes narrowed at your assessment and his back pressed firmer into the tree he was sitting against, a clear assertion of his distrust. You couldn't exactly blame him; you were nearly a stranger, having only met him mere days ago. Not to mention the fact that you seemed to possess an unusual amount of knowledge surrounding his heritage.

"I've been meaning to ask how you know that..."

"I thought it was common knowledge." You noted Kurapika's dissatisfaction with your answer and decided to elaborate. "The Spider is really active where I come from. They practically rule over the city now..." His posture stiffened with attentiveness and his eyes blazed with... curiosity? No, it was _passion_. He seemed to be hanging on your next words, irises smoldering a halfway hue between periwinkle grey and vermillion red, drops of blood in a cup of water. You should have known. Why _wouldn't_ the last Kurta have a vendetta against the organization that killed his family and friends? You felt stupid for not connecting the dots sooner. "They seem to thrive in big metropolitan areas where crime is commonplace, and there's enough of them to cover a lot of territory."

"Where are you from, F/N?" He tried to make the question sound friendly- he even used your name and everything- but his motives for asking were abundantly clear and they had nothing to do with you. You smiled at him.

"If we live through this exam I'll tell you, okay? Promise."

"...Fair enough." He lowered his knees that were previously curled to his chest and reached into his satchel. "You thirsty?" He must've noticed you enviously eyeing his canteen. "Here." He tossed it across the small distance between you. "Consider this an apology for my earlier rudeness."

"Rudeness?" You cocked an eyebrow and took a swig of water.

"I never properly thanked you for saving me back then."

"Oh, no worries!" You waved your free hand. "I'm sure you would've gotten out of that on your own. You carry knives on you, right?" Your astute level of observation once more took Kurapika aback.

"Yes. But... it would've taken a considerable amount of time to free myself that way. So you see there's no guarantee I would have caught up with the group in time, not at the pace they were moving."

"It's possible... But we were pretty close to the Preserve already, so I doubt it made a difference."

"Even so. When you mentioned my clan I let my capriciousness get the better of me, and I treated you with hostility. That was unwarranted. I shouldn't have assumed you were my enemy."

"After seeing you walk out of the tower with Tonpa I honestly don't blame you at all for being suspicious." You shook your head in exasperation at the mere thought of him. "What an asshat." Kurapika couldn't help but chuckle under his breath.

"Well... if you agree to let bygones be bygones, I'd be more than happy to answer any more questions you have about my eyes."

"Deal." The enthusiastic look on your face made the blond fear that he'd soon be up all night quelling your curiosity. "So theoretically... your eyes could change when you're really sad?"

"I don't think that's likely. It seems more tied to the adrenaline-side of emotion. Like rage or malice. ...Maybe fear?" He twirled a piece of his hair as he chewed on the idea, and you were pleased to see the nonverbal sign of his reservations abating. You hummed in acknowledgment and nodded.

_'So it seems to be related to intensity. Could it be a release of catecholamines? Maybe a spike in heart rate? No, that cant be it. Otherwise it would happen when he exercises too... '_ You glanced up to see the adjacent male deep in thought as well. Perhaps he'd never contemplated the finer details of his unique trait either. _'Maybe it's hormonal.' _ Your brain postulated an idea and your mouth fired the burning interest before you thought it through.

"Is lust a possibility?" Kurapika's mouth fell open slightly at the overt question. You saw a blush and a slight tint of rose in his eyes to match, but it was only for an instant.

_'Okay, so embarrassment is a definite yes.' _

"You... could have phrased that more tactfully..." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to regain his composure. You weren't sure what came over you in this moment, but something about seeing that obstinate standoffish boy get flustered elicited an outpour of uncontrollable giggles. "I don't see what's so funny." He sassed flatly, only to find himself unable to hold back a chuckle a moment later when he caught sight of you trying to suppress your laugh with your hand. Though your noises were muffled to near silence, your grin reached your eyes, and when he saw that he couldn't help but join in; your levity was simply too contagious. Things fell silent for a short while after that, only the gentle hum of forest bugs impeding the peace. You gazed up at the canopy where the moonlight cast shadows through the tree line.

"You know... I bet if your entire clan started arguing at once they could light the whole night sky." All Kurapika could do was balk in the face of your wild imagination. It kind of reminded him of Gon, and maybe... someone else he used to know.

"Not many people know this, but not all of my clan members had the scarlet eyes. It was maybe only about a third of us. Probably less now that I think about it." Now he was surrendering information without you asking? That was highly out of character for him, and to a stranger no less...

"Really?! That's surprising! I assumed that every single one of you had it, considering-" _'...considering they were all killed, not a single one spared.'_ You managed to cut yourself off, but the mood had already fallen. The boy must've known what you were going to say, for his gaze turned downward. "...In all seriousness I think that what those monsters did to your people was unforgivable. To destroy something so naturally beautiful... It's disgusting! If you think a flower is beautiful you don't just pluck it and let it die... You should nourish it and help it grow, right?!" He blinked at the sudden gravity in your voice. "Any good Beast Hunter is aware of this. Unfortunately, there are those that choose to disregard that balance... poachers that suck lands dry and leave nothing but death in their wake, the types that hunt villages and animals to extinction for nothing more than personal gain. They're honestly no better than the beasts they kill..." You met his eyes. "Someone needs to be strong enough to stop them. And that's why I'm going to pass this exam." Your convictions must have struck a chord in him- if the ruby shimmer in his stare was any indication.

"I believe we may be... kindred spirits."

"I think so too." You smiled at one another and the warm heated red was put to bed once more. _'The scarlet eyes...'_ Though this boy your age clearly possessed a keen awareness behind those stormy orbs, his emotions were very easy to read- or at the very least his _hostility_ was. It was almost like having a courtesy warning sign, one you rarely find in an occupation such as this. Perhaps that's why you harbored such an unusual trust of him. Maybe he was right about your emotional consanguinity, you pondered as he folded up his tabard and offered it to you as a pillow. He seemed to be opening up to you as well.

It really was such a shame...

that he was your target.


	2. Deal

“Just get in already!”

“I refuse.”

“You can’t squash Spiders without a good night’s sleep!”

“I won’t usurp a lady from her bed!” He squawked, appalled by your relentless demand for discomfort. “What kind of person do you take me for?!”

“Stop being so stubborn! I’m the host and you’re my guest! It would be rude of you to reject my hospitality!” The two of you stared at each other in a stalemate, your lips pursed in frustration. Suddenly a brilliant idea came to your mind. Unfortunately you saw the same plan flicker before his ashen eyes. Both of you simultaneously rushed away from the bed at maximum speed, but you managed to launch yourself onto the couch first. He had the mind to quickly yank the piece of furniture out from under you before you could land, as he had ample time to do so, but he realized that would nullify all his credibility as a gentleman, which was what he was trying to accomplish here in the first place. You gripped the plush the instant your belly made contact with the cushion, just in case he had the idea to yank you off of it. That was an altercation you stood no chance of winning. Though you hadn’t outright compared your aura to his when he arrived a few hours ago, you could already tell his strength had long-surpassed yours.

“Oh noooo, Kurapikaaa!~” You called out, voice saturated with falseness. “I guess there’s no more room on the couch! Wherever will _you_ sleep?!~” The blond let out a sigh, finding it increasingly difficult to hold back a smile at your playful dramatization.

“One night.” He huffed curtly, crossing his arms.

“Heeee.” You dawned a big satisfied grin and he was instantly reminded of all the reasons why he missed you.

“Only because I can’t say no to you.” The frustration in his brow melted away to reveal a warm smile. “Sleep well, F/N. I look forward to catching up with you in the morning.” He turned back towards the small bed of your studio apartment before stopping dead in his tracks. “Oh dear…”

“What’s wrong, Kurapika?” He glanced at the bed and then back at you.

“It seems you don't have any blankets. You really ought to get yourself some.” He touched a finger to his lips in concern but you couldn't overlook the clear twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

“As if I’d fall for that old trick. Nice try though.” You knew the instant your butt left the couch he would swiftly claim your spot.

“Whaat?~” The blond exclaimed impishly. “I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean. I just want my gracious host to be comfortable.”

“Know what?” You crossed your arms and legs with resolve. “I don't_ need_ any. So there.” You stuck your tongue out at him and he chuckled. Finally he took the loss gracefully and turned out the light.

Though your stubbornness was a handful at times, Kurapika couldn't help but perceive the good intentions that dwelled therein. Your childish ways somehow beheld a mature sense of altruism, and that was something he greatly appreciated. In fact, he even admitted to himself that he felt an underlying urge to preserve this refreshing level of innocence in you. This left him feeling conflicted when he finally sunk down into the cushy mattress. What dark and perilous paths would you trek if you walked by his side, he wondered?

…

The natural light made you squint as it cast its assault on your apartment. You moved to rub your eyes before noticing your arm was caught under something- a blanket. The corners of your lips turned upward. Of _course_ Kurapika never intended to let you freeze during the night; he was much too magnanimous for that.

“Did you sleep okay?” Your new temporary roommate called out brightly.

“Mm. Like a rock.” You peeked over the couch to where he stood, busying himself in the kitchen. “And you?”

“Yes, it was very comfortable. Thank you.” As the skillet clanged against the stove you groggily made your way over to the kitchen table to set it. It was small and round and only big enough for two people, but fortunately that’s all you needed for this occasion. The kitchen was much too tiny as well- rent was quite high in a big city like this. You bopped him with your hips twice in the process of reaching the toaster, then again when you pulled out the silverware drawer. You both muttered simultaneous apologies with each collision.

“How is it?” He asked when you took the first bite of the dish he prepared.

“Delicious. Thank you.” You hummed in delight at the way the herbs enhanced the flavor of the eggs.

“It’s an old recipe from back home. I was honestly surprised you had all the ingredients.”

“Well, my mom was a Gourmet Hunter so…” You shrugged and left it at that, figuring that more than explained your overstocked kitchen.

“You never told me that.”

“I neglected to mention it before since Menchi was such a pain about it during the exam.” He nodded in understanding and the conversation fell dead in the water. The two of you ate in silence for a while before he finally decided to address the elephant in the room.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” His pewter gaze locked on to yours. “You don't owe me anything at all. There’s truly no reason for you to compromise your safety to help me exact revenge.” He reached for your hand, as if touch was the only way to convey the seriousness of his inquiry. “If I’m being honest… I’m not exactly anxious to see you follow me to a gruesome end.”

“You’re so dramatic…” The young man looked offended by your flagrant lampoonery in the face of a life and death situation. You interjected before he could chastise you for it. “Gon didn't _make_ ush help him get through the teshting gate. Yet we pushed that shtupid door for twenty daysh.” You swallowed the mouthful of toast before continuing. “Look. This is important to you, so of course I’ll help you.” You gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and his grimace softened. “What else are friends for?”

“…I’ll pay you.” He offered, perhaps trying to curb his guilt by imparting some kind of compensation for your kindness. “I found a potential client that might get me stronger connections with the auction. Assuming I’m hired I can promise you wont have to worry about finances while you’re helping me.”

“I don't come cheap, you know.” You teased, but it was more than enough testimony to constitute a deal in his mind.

“Good. You should know how valuable you are.” Kurapika dawned an appreciative smile.

“What, did your Nen instructor teach you flattery too?~” You quirked an eyebrow at him and he chuckled. You clapped and rubbed your hands together suddenly, regaining his attention from the meal. “So then, my partner in crime… Shall we get started?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should point out that Noir stories tend to be told in a non-linear fashion, with flashbacks and exposition drops as the tale goes along. So if you’re wondering how we got here, it will be explained later.


	3. Planning

“What are these red dots?” Kurapika hunched over the city map you laid out across the coffee table (since it was larger than your actual kitchen table).

“They’re all the crime locations from the last twelve months that were classified as taking place under ‘unusual circumstances.’” You had taken care to mark them in the prettiest scarlet marker you owned, just to be cute.

“Unusual?”

“High-stakes disappearances, no traces of evidence, that sort of thing. Crimes too clean to not be Nen-based.” You shrugged and he nodded. “What do you think?”

“I think conspiracy theorists would tip their hats to you.” You enjoyed the way Kurapika always deadpanned his jokes. His dexterous fingers trailed across the parchment, then slowed to a halt on the northeast side of the city. “There’s a heavier concentration of dots here…”

“Maybe close to a hideout or something?”

“That’s just what I was thinking.” You could already feel the tense excitement buzzing around him.

“It might be a good place to start, but…” You glanced over to the calendar on the wall. “we definitely wont have time to investigate every lead. So we’ve got to make each one count.”

It was just a little over a month out from the auction. The idea was to incapacitate as many of the troupe members as possible before their final attack by picking them off one by one, then instigating an ambush by warning influential rival gangs of their plans, effectively wiping out the remainder in one fell swoop. Finally, amidst the gunfire and chaos, you and Kurapika would abscond with all the scarlet eyes to be auctioned. Surely they wouldn't miss those items, considering every other valuable will have been saved by your collective interventions. It seemed lofty and improbable, but it was the best basic plan you had for now.

“We also need to pencil in some time for training.” He curled a thoughtful finger to his mouth, mental calculator churning. “We should really familiarize ourselves with each other’s abilities.”

“If you’re curious you could just ask.” You smirked and he returned it.

“You’re an Emitter, aren’t you?”

“What gave you that idea?”

“During the fourth phase… you emitted your Nen into my canteen when you drank from it, didn't you…?” His tone was only mildly accusatory. “That’s why I slept so deeply and woke up disoriented in the morning. And it’s likely the reason I was so quick to answer your questions.”

“It did seem like I was in… _control_ of the conversation, didn't it…?” You emphasized with a wink and the realization flickered across his eyes.

“Oh! So you’re a Manipulator!”

“Bingo.”

“Excellent!” He exclaimed, as if his mind was already swimming with ideas on how to use that to his advantage. Kurapika had built his abilities for one sole purpose, and these strict conditions made it so that, while killing Spiders would be easy, gathering information would prove to be a daunting challenge. Having procured a means to pull outcomes in his favor was a relief for him, and he was grateful for the extra edge you provided.

“I did make you sleep, Kurapika, but believe it or not I didn't make you tell me anything.” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “I barely had the basics of Nen down at the time. I thought I was an Emitter too, honestly. So there’s no way I could have given you a complex directive that would make you do my bidding.” He pressed his lips into a flat line skeptically and you laughed. “Is it really so hard to believe that you made a friend that quickly? I bet Gon does it all the time! Everywhere he goes, I’d wager.”

“I suppose you have no reason for lying, so I’m inclined to believe you. But that sort of thing doesn't happen to me often.”

“I’d say four times over the course of a few days could be called ‘often.’” You grinned, referring to the bonds he made with you and the others during the exam.

“I suppose you’re right.” He smiled warmly before his visage was overcome with curiosity once more. “So tell me more about your Nen abilities.”

“Well…”

You had a lot to catch him up on. Originally the two of you had arranged to meet sooner- _months_ sooner actually- but complications fell in your wake, namely the most crucial and unspoken part of the Hunter Exam. You wanted to train alongside him but the Hunter Association had… _other_ plans for your development. Truth be told you were careless of your surroundings after returning from the Zoldyck estate- who would dare to hunt a Hunter, right? Perhaps it was this flawed manner of thinking which spurred the events to follow.

The blunt object struck fast, a soaring feat considering its monumental size, and the stranger wielding it vanished behind a cloud of dense smoke. Mercy must not have been a relevant player here, not by any stretch of the imagination, because it wasn't until _after_ the ruthless ass kicking that the burly assailant chose to inform you that he wasn't just a mere agent of chaos like you believed, but was, in fact, a Hunter sent to train you. Thrashings became the daily routine henceforward until you were able to hold your own against him. Unfortunately the power gap between you proved too great, and it was a pure act of desperation that fueled the birth of your Nen ability.

The thickset woods of the city park was where his training took place, where you could battle without the interference or notice of civilian bystanders. Two months in and you had yet to land a single blow on the user, not when you were completely occupied by his overwhelming number of smoke dolls. They were silent, weightless, leaving no clues as to their whereabouts as they bounced off of branches, appearing and disappearing at will. In a heated frenzy of despair and hopelessness you threw out your En as wide as it could go, trying to find a pattern in their attack. It was then that something peculiar caught your attention. Surrounding each one of his apparitions was a group of mosquitoes. The heat seemed to draw them in masses. _‘If only they would distract him a little bit,’_ you wished. _‘Just one small opening is all I need.’ _

As if the heavens heard your plea, your En snapped back inward, but by some inexplicable phenomenon you retained total awareness of the location of every tiny bloodsucking insect you had just seen. In an instant they gathered, swimming through the air like a school of organized fish. Your instructor blinked in surprise, though you couldn't see it behind his dark sunglasses. He sucked in a lungful from his oversized pipe, an item that had become a frequent visitor in your nightmares as of late, and began to blow a wall of protection from the barrage of swarming creatures. Reflexively you enhanced the aura around one and fired it through the vapor before it turned solid opaque. Upon making contact with his skin the soot-colored warriors stood still, then gradually vanished as the night air cut through them. The effect only lasted for around thirty seconds, but it was enough to earn you one good punch and a smile from your teacher.

As it turns out that smile was a sadistic one, for the very next evening you began an entirely new trial by fire. There was one glaring flaw with your newfound ability and he made sure to exploit it. You had only just activated your Ren when a massive barrier of smoke encased the two of you in a small limited space. How could you use your ability now, when all access to your weapons was completely severed?

“He seriously did that right after you learned a new ability?!” Kurapika scoffed and interrupted your tale, appalled by the level of unnecessary cruelty. “Before you could even _train_ it?!”

“He’s a tough love kinda guy; that’s for sure.” Anyone who heard your six month long tale of woe likely wouldn't believe it, but your teacher was actually compassionate in nature.

“I had a bit more autonomy in my experience.” He sighed the frustration out and returned his attention to you. “So what did you do?”

“I managed to dodge for a while to buy some time. I had become a lot faster by this point. As I moved I tried emitting my Nen, shedding it like scales almost. The battle was stirring up the underbrush, so I was able to hide flecks of my aura under some dead leaves where he wouldn't notice. Somehow his wall of smoke was as hard and impenetrable as stone. I would know; I got smacked into it more than once. But during all this the aura beneath the leaves was taking shape. It was my first time attempting to conjure so it took a lot of time and focus. Then finally I was able to launch my counterattack.”

“So did you win?”

“Heh. Well, was my attack fast enough? No. But he was put off by my weird half-formed conjurations long enough for me to get a good hit in.” You snickered.

“What did they look like?”

“The combination of me being an inexperienced conjurer mixed with the fact that I wasn't able to actually _see_ them while they were forming… it came out looking more like a syringe than a mosquito. But it had wings and eyes. It was unsettling to say the least.” The blonde laughed openly at this. “But at least it gave me inspiration for a different ability, so there’s that.”

“Wait. So clarify for me one more time. What exactly happened to make your teacher’s smoke puppets stop that first time?”

“That was my Queen Mosquito. I used emission to alter its properties and make it a faster and more durable projectile. If the opponent is struck by it, their Nen is nullified, and they are forced into a state of Zetsu for one hour. It can’t be reversed.”

“Wow, that’s incredibly powerful! What’s the condition?”

“I can be hit by it as well.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. So basically if the enemy deflects it and I get hit it’s an instant death sentence for me. That’s the cost.”

“I see…”

“As for my mutant conjurations…” You smiled playfully. “They serve a purpose as well. Similar to my Queen Mosquito, these ones require emission. However, if someone gets hit by this I can suck aura right out of them.”

“So you can use their abilities?!” Kurapika’s eyes widened and he leaned forward in his seat. “That sounds like a Specialist power!”

“Oh, eh… no. It’s not that cool, I guess.” You scratched your neck in embarrassment and averted his intense stare. “It’s just raw aura for me to use at my disposal. Like currency, if you will. The stipulation being: the stolen aura automatically flows to the last person to touch it with their Nen. If I accidentally bank it from one enemy to the other, the first enemy receives his aura instead of me. So I have to use it carefully.”

“Fascinating.”

“I created these abilities to use in the event that we get ambushed and have to fight multiple opponents at once.” He beamed at you.

“Can I see one?”

“Mm.” He didn't specify but you knew which one was chafing his curiosity. Aura Drain activated in the palm of your hand and Kurapika quirked his head at it. He immediately understood what made your instructor waver. The creature was bizarre, resembling a fat plump syringe with Googly eyes.

“You know… I can’t speak for the rest of the world, but I’ve never seen someone conjure something that doesn't already exist in some form. Needles, stabbing weapons, dwelling spaces. Only someone as creative as you could design a mosquito-syringe.” He was clearly some amalgamation of transfixed and amused.

“I should teach the technique to new Hunters. Like an art class.”

“I’d take it.” He chuckled.

“I’ll call it ‘blind conjuration: the window to your soul.’” You spread your hands across the air theatrically.

“On second thought, I think I want my money back.” He teased and you both shared a laugh.

“Honestly though, I never thought I’d control mosquitoes of all things.” You grimaced lightly at your bastardized excuse for a conjuration before letting it vanish. “It’s kind of gross, don't you think?”

“No, not at all.” He shook his head. “There’s a plethora of possibilities. With that many facets of aura moving all at once the patterns you can use to swarm your opponent are endless…” He lifted an analytical finger. “Imagine if Hisoka had twenty decks of cards. The challenger would be overrun almost instantly. Not to mention Ponzu’s bees were quite formidable on their own.”

“Hm. I guess that’s true.”

“So when you’re not using emission what else can do you with them?”

“No way.” You crossed your arms and sat back on your heels. “Enough about me. It’s your turn to share. Tell me _your_ abilities.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that was a bit long-winded. But I gotta set up for the Nen-fueled espionage missions to come.


	4. Putting on Airs

Something had changed about Kurapika since you spent time together on Kukuroo Mountain. There was a new rigidity about him, as if his will bore the earmarks of iron. Perhaps it had always been that way and it had only now been brought to your attention through the tangible properties of Nen, but either way you couldn't refute the new urgency proliferating his being with every loaded glance, every step he took. He no longer showed interest in touring the city with you like he talked about back then, not if a potential target wasn't involved. It was understandable in this situation, as time was a limited resource, so you convinced yourself he would return to his charming agreeable self once this ordeal was over. You looked forward to that day.

“Do you have everything packed?” Blond locks bounced into view through your apartment door.

“Yep.” You nodded and he approached you before pulling something from his pocket.

“Good. Take this.” He slipped a sleek black device into your hands. “It’s an untraceable phone. From here on out it’ll be safer to communicate with each other on these.” He held up a second identical phone with two fingers. “If you need to contact me, remember sixteen.”

“Sixteen.” You repeated, but had no idea what that meant at this juncture. Kurapika had a car waiting for you out front, presumably one provided by his new employer. You slipped into the passenger side and felt lavish leather greet your bottom. In the comfortable silence of the drive you pulled out your new phone and explored, knitting your brows together when you noticed a full contact list. A curious thing for a brand new phone, you deduced, then decided to scroll through them. There were no identifying factors, just numbers where the name slots should be. The number sixteen caught your eye, and you assumed it to be Kurapika’s new number. _‘That's what he meant.’_ You made sure to memorize the full sequence just in case.

“We’re here.” He eventually announced, and you reflexively gawked like a peasant the instant you caught sight of the glittering gold hotel. You simply couldn't take your eyes off the sparkling entryway chandelier, the pristine stone floors, or the warm wood walls that radiated a rustic yet luxurious vibe when coupled with the stylish light fixtures.

“Woah…” Your doe-eyed awe didn't fade until after Kurapika handed the keys to the valet, checked in, and moved to take the bag from your hands. “I can carry it.” You offered, but Kurapika waved a flippant hand at you, a dismissal to your objection. “What a gentleman.” A smile graced your cheeks as the elevator doors opened. When it was just you and him alone inside you spoke up. “Why’d you pick such a high-end hotel? It’s not even that close to the auction house.”

“The boss’s daughter is staying in a room on another floor, but you didn't hear that from me. Besides, you never know what kind of connections we might make in a place like this.”

DING

The spotless steel doors revealed the club-level floor, velvet red carpet lining the hall. There was obviously more space between doors on this level than the first. Kurapika scanned the card-key and paused to look back at you.

“Welcome to your new temporary abode. I hope it has everything you need to be comfortable.” With that the heavy cherrywood door swung open, as did your mouth immediately after.

“Wow.” The extravagant room screamed indulgent, a quintessential playground for the affluent. To your right was a neatly made king sized bed, while on your left sat a mini grand piano situated between a fully-stocked wet bar adjacent to the kitchen, and a writing desk that faced the crowning glory of the room: the view. The entire back wall was a floor-to-ceiling window that overlooked the flickering city. Simply put it was stunning, and you had no doubts that Kurapika had to flex his financial muscles to procure it.

“Are they serious with this?!” You heard Kurapika exclaim, and you couldn't help but gush along with him.

“I know! It’s amaz- eh?” Instead of the star struck expression you anticipated, your friend looked flustered and displeased.

“What kind of penthouse suite only has one bed?!” His stomach had dropped the instant he took notice of that fact. _‘How humiliating! This egregious oversight makes it look like I had perfidious intentions!’_ His hands balled into fists. “Wait here. I’ll address this.”

“W-wait! Er- Kurapika…” You faltered when his gaze locked on to you. “Don't you think… it’s safer this way? Sleeping in proximity I mean…” You walked over the window to hide the embarrassment creeping its way up your cheeks. “It would certainly make an ambush a less viable option for the enemy.” You tried tossing out something smart and analytical to justify it, though in truth you just didn't like the idea of splitting off from him. You enjoyed the arrangement at your apartment where you two would wake up and have breakfast together, or just do something as simple as trading witty banter through the bathroom door when the other person took too long. Your desire to keep him here was a selfish one, yes, but it was one that was strictly innocent in nature.

“You sure it doesn't… bother you?”

“No. Why would it? If you think about it it’s not much different from us camping out together during the exam.”

His stiff posture relaxed at your answer. He was relieved that you approached this awkward situation with logic and didn't choose to throw around wrongful assumptions. Not to mention you made a very persuasive argument, and he was feeling compelled to agree. From his own personal standpoint he couldn't very well hold true to his promise of keeping you safe if he didn't have a direct and watchful eye on you anyway. _‘It’s settled then.’_

“If you are more comfortable with this arrangement then I have no objections. You’re the one helping me, after all, so it would be wrong of me to deny your peace of mind for the sake of social convention.”

“And we’re filthy crime-lords now.” You smirked and planted a hand on your hip. “What exactly do we have to worry about? Our _reputations_?”

“I guess you’re right.” He chuckled lightly through his nose. “Well… take some time to get comfortable.” He smoothed down the front of his clothes and gripped the door handle. “Explore our options if you get the chance.”

“Where are _you_ going?”

“I agreed to stop by and check on things before calling it a night. I’ll be back shortly to discuss my findings with you.”

“Oh, so you found something?”

“Perhaps.” With a swift whoosh of his tabard he set off down the hall, and you were left alone in the picturesque room. It wasn't long before you were unpacked and starting to feel a bit hungry. Not wanting to stray too far and worry your high-strung companion of your whereabouts you chose to pop down to the lobby for a snack.

The room was buzzing with excitement, as it seemed a wine tasting event was being held. Fortunately this left the coffee and tea station uninhabited for your use. You had only finished steeping yourself a hot beverage when a streak of golden blond caught your peripheral vision.

“Hey, Kurapika!” You called out to him as he passed through the corridor and his eyes widened in an uncharacteristic display of alarm. Seconds later a group of people came into view, following on his heels. _‘Oops.’_ Despite his cautious expression he gestured you over with a finger.

“Who’s that?” A man with tawny skin and ebony hair inquired as you closed the distance.

“She’s my… assistant.” Kurapika punctuated, intent behind his voice.

“Oh?”

“…He’s a sweetheart, isn’t he?” It took you a hot second but you quickly picked up the act with the most darling smile you could manage in a tense situation like this. “That’s his polite way of saying I’m his secretary.” You decided to improvise with what you had, extending the drink you just prepared to Kurapika. “Here’s the tea you asked me for, sir. Sorry it took so long. It’s pretty busy in there.”

“Thank you.” He politely accepted the cup with both hands. Two of the men appeared to have taken your lie at face value. However, it was clear the short plump man was buying none of it. He raised a skeptical- well, he didn't exactly have eyebrows, but he definitely wore an expression of disbelief.

“What does a bodyguard need a secretary for?” A slender woman with feline features inquired, though you doubt she meant her question to sound as rude as it did. You could have sworn you saw Kurapika’s hand twitch in irritation.

“Most Hunters have personal projects. I mostly keep him up to date on current affairs and keep track of outside threats.” _‘That sounded convincing enough I think.’_

“So you’re a Hunter too?” The dark-haired man seemed excited by the idea. You eyed Kurapika for an answer.

“Yes, she is.” Ah, you should have known. Obviously he would want potential enemies to see you as a viable threat.

“Fascinating. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Squala.” You extended your hand and he kissed it.

“I go by Baise.”

“Basho.” The gruff mustached man interjected.

“And I’m the Music Hunter, Melody.”

_‘Oh, she’s a girl!’ _You almost did a double take when that small feminine voice carried itself to your ears.

“It’s very nice to meet all of you.”

“So you’re a Hunter too.” Squala continued, having apparently forgotten to let go of your hand. “I’m a Manipulator. How about you?”

“O-oh?” You blinked a few times. He definitely radiated the earnest personality of an Enhancer so that surprised you. “What do you Manipulate?”

“Dogs.”

“I love dogs!”

“Really?”

“Yeah!” Melody smiled at your enthusiasm and Kurapika cleared his throat impatiently. Squala noticed.

“Hey, so Dalzollene and Tocino are covering tonight, which means we’re off the hook. I was going to see if the group was feeling up to a late dinner.” He looked from them back to you. “You’re welcome to come too.”

“I’d love to!” It was then you were caught by a pair of grey eyes that were adamantly against the idea. “B-but… I can’t unfortunately. I have a lot of work to get done tonight so I should really get back to it.”

“Aw, that’s a shame.”

“I also must decline.” Kurapika replied.

“I kind of figured as much.” Basho chimed in, probably a shot at the blonde’s standoffish persona.

“But I hope to see you all again.” You waved and retreated down the hallway. They each bid you a polite goodbye before turning back in their pack-formation.

_‘Crap, I didn't get the chance to eat anything.’ _You realized on the elevator ride up. It was moments before Kurapika entered the room and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. “They seemed… nice.” You said to break the silence.

“I know it’s in your nature to trust people, but if you could, for me, while you’re here, pretend everyone around you is an enemy.”

“That little one didn't seem to believe us.”

“No, of course not. Melody can hear lies in people’s heartbeats, so it’s pointless to try and deceive her.”

“That’s… decidedly inconvenient for us.”

“I have to agree… but she hasn't given me any major reason to distrust her, so I’ll reserve judgment for now. All we can do is be cautious.”

“Right. I’ll be more careful next time. …So what was the thing you wanted to discuss with me?”

“Ah.” He ran over to the desk and pulled out his sleek silver laptop. “So I did some digging on one of the disappearance crimes. I was able to pull some files of communication between our lead and a possible accomplice.” His fingers soared across the keys and he slid the screen to face you. “It’s a bit cryptic, so perhaps the two of us can decode it together.” You narrowed your eyes at the screen, as if that would somehow aid your brainpower. “Though no context was given, a message that kept appearing throughout their dispatch was this.” He pointed at the highlighted text. “’Madame X.’ It could be a cipher… or maybe even an alias for someone. Or maybe-”

“It’s a club.” You stated plainly and he stared at you in confusion.

“You must be mistaken. If it were a nightclub it would have shown up on my searches.”

“That’s because it isn’t a nightclub. It’s a _gentleman’s_ club.”

“You mean you really have information about this place?” His face lit up in awe.

“Yeah. It’s a place in the South-Central area of the city.”

“We should go investigate right now!” He exclaimed, getting a bit ahead of himself. It was then he caught your uncomfortable grimace and faltered. “Oh, right… You’re not a gentleman so you’d have to disguise yourself as a man to get in, right?”

“…” You opened and closed your mouth like a fish a few times. “Kurapika… do you know what a gentleman’s club _is_?”

“It seems self-explanatory enough. It’s a place where gentlemen go, or presumably regular men who choose to put on airs. I’m assuming there’s a secret etiquette code or something.”

“I assure you there’s no etiquette there…”

“So it’s a dress code or status thing? That’s a bit of a problem.” He tapped a finger against his lips. “I suppose I could try to bribe the guards with nice cigars or something…” Your smile continued to widen at his innocence, but you didn't want to embarrass him outright with the truth. It wasn't surprising if you thought about it. Someone who grew up in a rural area with very little technology would never have had the chance to experience these higher levels of degeneracy.

“It’s a place where they host _adult_ entertainment. You don't have to worry about not getting in… though you might not like what you see.”

“You realize I’m a Blacklist Hunter now, right? I’ve seen my share of violence.” It seemed that Kurapika was mentally picturing a type of underground battle arena, probably with lawless knife fights and excessive brutality, perhaps even pitting animals against one another. Those assumptions were still way off-base.

“…Have you ever seen a girl naked?” His eyes widened and color shot up his face.

“Wh-why would you ask such a thing?!”

“Because that’s what it is, Kurapika. A gentleman’s club is where they display naked ladies for profit.”

“You can’t be serious!” He recoiled back in the desk chair, as if the words that came from your mouth had tainted the air in front of him. When you gave a nod to confirm your assertion he lost control of his volume even more. “Why would such a profane establishment operate under a classy name?! It doesn't make any sense!” He dropped his face in his hands, processing. “A club for gentlemen…” He shook his head slowly, as if his hopes to hob-knob with other classy intellectuals had been completely dashed.

“If it makes you feel any better I can scope it out instead.”

“I think… we should put this lead on hold temporarily.”

“If you say so.” You nodded and it was silent for a while. You decided to change the subject to abate the bad taste the last conversation left. “So… anything noteworthy happen on duty?”

“No. Nothing eventful. I just guarded the boss’s daughter while she wrote some fortunes.”

“Fortunes?”

“Did I not mention it? She’s a Specialist, and she has this ability where she can accurately predict people’s futures. It’s really quite fascinating to watch.”

“That’s incredible! I want to know mine!”

“You’ll have to pay a hefty sum of money to get one. I imagine her father used her to move up in the underground.”

“To the aboveground?” Kurapika acknowledged your joke with a glance but didn't respond to it. “What’s the condition for something like that?”

“Well she doesn't remember what she writes, and she can’t write her own. Also she needs a certain amount of info on her client. Like name, date of birth, or blood type.” An idea crashed into you with such force you felt the aftershocks in your spine.

“How long has she been doing that?”

“Not sure.” He shrugged. “She’s pretty young.”

“…Three years?” Kurapika put down his phone and looked at you, narrowing his eyes at the specific number you chose to ask about.

“I sense… you know something that I don't.” A smile crept up your lips.

“You could say that…”


	5. Espionage at the Nostrade Estate

“Unacceptable.” Kurapika shook his head sternly, fluttering his golden locks. “I’m not sending you into a wasp’s nest.”

_‘That comparison worked on two levels.’ _

“Think about it though. While we’ve been chasing our tails over petty unrelated crimes our best lead has been right under our noses this whole time.”

“Then I should be the one to go. I can probably justify the need for restricted access if I can convince the boss it’s paramount to Neon’s safety.”

“But if they don't believe you your ties to the auction are shot. Not to mention they’ll put a bounty on your head. On the other hand, if I go they won’t tie it back to you. You’ll have a solid alibi if I break in while you’re on duty, so you won’t have lost your job even if we have nothing solid to show for it in the end.”

“It’s simply too dangerous. We don't even know if her fortunes go back that far.”

“That’s precisely why you going is out of the question.”

“You don't know the layout of the mansion.”

“Draw me a map.” You shrugged and he let out a sigh of frustration. “Kurapika… I want you to consider something…” You leaned forward and stared him down. “Three years ago the Troupe devastated this city. They _simultaneously_ emptied the three largest banks in Yorknew after planting a bomb in the North Office Tower to draw attention away from them. …Do you understand what that means? Three hundred people were nothing more than a _diversion_ to them.” He mirrored your disgusted expression as the weight of that sunk in. Kurapika could feel the repulsion seething off your being, and it was only now that your true colors bloomed before his eyes. Though he harped on the topic often he had never really sat down and begged the question as to why you were actually here fighting by his side. ‘Because you were friends,’ you said, or ‘because you wanted to help,’ those were the generic platitudes he accepted in the past, brushed them off as a part of your charitable nature. But there was a deeper reason he now understood; the Troupe had killed members of _your_ clan as well…

“If it makes you feel any better,” you continued, “the two responsible met their match that night. It’s rumored that they were offed by Killua’s family during the altercation, though only one was confirmed by the authorities.”

“Why is that?”

“There was no body for the other. So either they escaped and are still hiding somewhere or they were completely eviscerated in the attack so there was nothing left for them to find.”

“My money’s on the former.” A certain light nihilism permeated his tone.

“Indeed… But you want to know something else? I pulled some data and found out that this _wasn't_ the first attack. There was a reported explosion of similar scale on an underground railway a few weeks prior, probably before the Troupe even decided to meet.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“It’s just a hunch, but the fact that they keep coming back here leads me to believe that one of them lives here… maybe even the _boss_.” The severity behind Kurapika’s gaze was palpable. “Are you really going to let this kind of chance slip through your fingers? There’s clearly more to be lost if _you_ go.” He seemed to ponder this for a moment.

“I still disagree.”

“Seriously?! How can you-”

“I can find another job, but you can’t be replaced.” His genuine words caught you off guard and you looked down with a bashful smile.

“I appreciate your concern… but if Neon’s past fortunes can tie a name and a face to associates of the Spider we can squash them before they even see the boot.”

“…” A wavering grimace painted his handsome round face.

“Come on, Kurapika. This is the whole reason you agreed to team up. Let me _help_ you.”

“_Did_ I agree to that though?” He raised an impudent eyebrow and smirked.

“Ugh.” You threw your body back onto your communal bed in a dramatic display. “Your lack of faith in me is insulting.”

“It’s not like that. I’m just not entirely comfortable with making a risky move without a guaranteed payoff.”

“Fine then. I’ll make you a deal. You need to find out how long Neon’s been using her power. If it’s less than three years we will immediately abort our plan.”

“So there’s a plan already?”

“There’s about to be.”

\------------------------------

_“First thing’s first. Once you arrive at the mansion you’re going to have to conceal your aura and wait until nightfall.” The blueprints of the villa were rolled out beneath Kurapika’s splayed palms. _

_“Got it.” _

\---

A shroud of evening covered the estate like a blanket. Despite how rich and well-tended the gardens between you and your target were, little to no light illuminated the property. The pointed towers melded with the sharp treetops of surrounding pines, stirring into a homogenous pot of countryside and skyline. Could it have been trying to cloak itself? You were sure that was the intention. Fortunately this would become a double-edged sword for the unsuspecting manor, as the blackout would shield you from unwanted eyes rather than shielding itself from unwanted visitors.

Your butt was numb from retaining perfect stillness in this tree since daylight, but it wouldn't be long now before Kurapika would give you the signal to move forward.

\---

_“There’s a steep wall lining the whole perimeter… and the grounds are vast, so there’s a long flat stretch between the gate and the mansion itself. You won’t have any cover so you’ll have to move fast and be extra cautious.” _

_“Noted.”_

_“The first obstacle you’re going to encounter is the dogs. They have several different breeds, pairs of them. You won’t be able to outrun them in the open space; not to mention they could alert the guards to your intrusion. …However, we might be able to gain the edge if we move in on a night where Squala is on duty with me.”_

_“Right. I can’t manipulate something that’s already being controlled by another user.”_

_“I wish I could tell you whether or not there are security cameras, but if I’m being honest I didn't really look that closely when I walked in.” _

_“I’ll plan for them just in case.”_

_“Also I want to warn you to be wary of Dalzollene. As the head of security he will almost certainly be there. I have no idea what his abilities are, but when I first met him he showed us a dead man who was glued into architecture, almost like a portrait.” Your eyes widened in alarm. “So watch out for traps, especially ones that look sticky in nature.” _

_\---_

Your grip tightened around the device in your pocket, coating it in aura so the vibrations made no disturbance outside of your hand. You weren’t sure how but you could feel your accomplice’s hesitation behind the message as you read it.

‘It’s on.’

You knew precisely what this meant. Somewhere, be that the mall, the hotel, or wherever, Kurapika had confirmed the longevity of Neon’s past fortunes. There was a goldmine of esoteric information mere yards away from you just waiting to be unearthed. All you had to do was reach it.

After taking a deep inhale to calm the senses you scanned your surroundings, observing the new arrival of a barred owl on an adjacent branch above you. Despite its superior night vision it hadn’t yet spotted you. How fortuitous…

Upon descending the tree you approached the large wall roughly four or five times your height. You closed your eyes and let out the quickest burst of En you could manage. A highly skilled Hunter would probably still be able to trace the location of the source because of the dispersion pattern of aura, but it would be a challenge for a normal curator. _‘Twelve dogs. And… one guard at the front door.’ _Unfortunately there lay a sizeable gap between the outer gate and the mansion so your En couldn't yet reach the building’s interior. _‘Let’s do a few extra just in case…’_ In your palms materialized fifteen mosquitoes, and you emitted them to the various locations of the canines. You could feel the sharp noses make their bite, sense the moods of the entities now under your soliciting manipulation.

It was now that you scaled the wall and hid behind the nearest topiary. The thick sweet aroma of August roses filled your nostrils when the cool breeze caressed your cheeks. Right past the Dobermans you swept, hopping nimbly over shrubbery. The creatures saw nothing you didn't want them to see, but instead held the vision of an empty garden, one where you were nonexistent. While this ability did not possess the potent strength of a mind-control power, your mental image creation allowed the advantage of a larger group of targets that could be affected at once.

You had made it halfway across the oversized yard when you caught sight of your second obstacle: the guard.

\---

_“What’s our safe word?” You tilted your head at Kurapika._

_“Pardon?” _

_“You know. Like a code to signal each other that the mission’s been compromised.”_

_“I suppose I can teach you some terms from my language. It’s doubtful anyone else would be able to recognize it.” _

_“That’s true. I almost always forget your clan spoke a different language. Since you have almost no trace of accent.” _

_“Thanks I- …wait. _Almost_?” The blond blinked in disturbance. _

_“Yeah.” You shrugged. “You say the word ‘guess’ differently. When it comes from you it sounds more like ‘I giss.’” His mouth hung agape in horror._

_“You mean I’ve been saying it wrong all this time and you’ve never corrected me?! Why?!” _

_“Because it’s CUTE, Kurapika!” He gawked at you for a moment before his expression turned serious._

_“Please promise to correct my error if it happens again.” _

_“I make no guarantees.” You smirked. “So pick a word and teach it to me.” After taking care to give you a poignant exhausted glance Kurapika picked up a piece of paper and wrote something down. _

_‘Saprtkhe’ was inscribed in his lovely handwriting. _

_“This is the Kurtan word for ‘danger.’” He noticed you squinting intensely at it. “Something wrong?”_

_“There’s too many consonants.” He chuckled._

_“Yes, I understand. The Kartvelian languages can be confusing to those unfamiliar with them.” _

_“Okay. So you’ll send me that if something unforeseen happens and I need to get out?”_

_“Mm.” He jerked his chin in a swift nod. “And if you send it I will know to come to your aid.” _

\---

The complex landscaping served as concealment as you advanced toward the front door from a side angle. It was a good thing you came in that roundabout way, for right above the unsuspecting armed guard was a camera focused right down the central pathway. Suddenly, a high-pitched whine in your ear nearly startled you out of your hiding spot. One of the Dobermans was hunched cautiously, drawing nearer to you. You knew it couldn't see you, as you still felt the power over it’s mind, so how on earth was it able to target your position?!

_‘Shit! They smell me! I didn’t think to plan for that!’ _The dog whined again, and this time the man at the door took notice.

“What’s wrong, Butterball? You see something, boy?” The man’s footsteps through the grass became audible, and you would soon be trapped between the dog that couldn't see you and the man that certainly would any minute now. A less panic stricken version of yourself might’ve thought to use her mosquitoes directly on the man in this moment instead of the convoluted route that followed.

From the sky a screeching bird came rushing downward, flapping and swooping erratically. In its mind you had created a predator, and the poor creature believed it was being chased. With a tad more concentration you changed the surroundings it saw. It was now in a tunnel with only one light to guide it, a hole just big enough for it to escape through…

CRASH

“What the-?!” The man swung around when the owl collided at full speed with the security camera, nearly destroying it in the process. The device sparked and fell off his hinges to the ground, as did the owl. It still had yet to leave your headspace so you assumed it was still alive. While the man was turned you remembered yourself and also nailed him with your Bite Manipulation. It was a bit strenuous, as it took significantly more focus to sway a human mind into believing your images. In his mind’s eye the guard saw the nearby foliage as his bed. Though you would have loved to watch him perform his bedtime ritual with a leaf he thought was his toothbrush you had bigger fish to fry. The door creaked open and you cautiously slipped into the dim entryway.

\---

_“Once you’re on the inside you’ll be on your own. I don't know which room Nostrade keeps the fortunes in, so I can’t help you in that regard.” _

\---

According to your blond correspondent, members of the mafia tended to hide their valuable assets below ground, where fewer access points for theft would be available; thus the reason for Neon being on a low floor of the hotel rather than the ritzy penthouse suite you and Kurapika shared.

_‘Wait. There’s no point in wandering. Lovely Ghostwriter would definitely leave traces of aura, right?’_ You held perfectly still in the darkened corridor, wondering if you could afford to use one more burst of En. Surely the one inept guard you incapacitated was not all they had… After a lengthy internal debate you opted for a compromise, only letting out aura in a very small encirclement to avoid detection.

_‘There.’_ Almost immediately you caught wind of something, a distinct tickling of the senses at the periphery of your range. It was much too weak a signal to be an enemy, so you felt comfortable approaching. Through a curved archway you crept, opening upon a large room with a chandelier.

You halted and concealed your aura the instant your vision made out a distinct shape. You were sure your heart stopped completely at the looming black figure a mere two feet away. The Nen you detected turned out to be human after all…

\---

_“On second thought, maybe we should forgo this plan until we can get Dalzollene out of the mansion. My instincts tell me that Squala might be less of a threat to you.” You made a face at Kurapika’s assessment._

_“Assuming his dogs don't eat me first…” _

_“Rather the devil you know, as they say.” He crisscrossed his legs and met your gaze. “The reason I say this is because we don't know what we’re up against.” He curled a finger to his lips. “Let’s hope he’s not a Transmuter.”_

_“Why do you say that?” _

_“I have a feeling that type would be your weakness. You have to emit your Nen to pierce an opponent, right? If they were able to change the properties of the aura around them, like Hisoka… they could stop your projectiles right in their tracks.”_

_“I’ve thought about that too.” _

_“I honestly can’t think of a scenario where you could win in a situation like that.” Kurapika’s analysis was not meant to be harsh, but came purely from a place of concern. _

_“I don't disagree… However, we can’t afford to waste any more time. We have to work with what we have.” _

\---

Your first instinct in this moment of white-hot panic was to grip the phone in your pocket. Perhaps you could make a run for it, send Kurapika the code word and pray you’d survive long enough… No. He was much too far away. If he were already at the auction house with Neon and the others it would be several hours by car before he would be able to reach you. Not to mention him suddenly vanishing from his post would be more than enough to cast a massive shadow of suspicion.

_‘Wait… I haven’t been spotted yet, have I?’_ The odd figure had not budged an inch from your peripheral vision. Then again, you hadn’t either. Moving nothing but your eyeballs you cast a sidelong glance towards it. You almost snorted at yourself for being so jumpy. It was, indeed, a human figure, but it was only the haunting portrait of a man Kurapika had told you about.

After finally allowing yourself to breathe again you caught a familiar bitter aroma wafting in your direction. If was now you thanked your lucky stars that you hadn’t actually laughed at yourself, for a new observation sent chills down your spine. You gulped, not at the disturbing fate of the man in the wall, but at the cup on the parlor room table. Fresh steam came dancing upwards from the hot liquid. Someone else was here…

\---

_“You’re sure you memorized the layout? We can go over it one more time if-“_

_“_YES_ already, Kurapika!” You approached the door. “Did you forget I’m a Hunter too? Sheesh.” He had been harping on the same points over and over and it was starting to get exhausting. _

_“I haven’t forgotten.” He said quietly as he fidgeted with his tabard. If you hadn’t been so in tune with his subtle mannerisms by this point you wouldn't have noticed it. “So you’ve gotten everything you need then?” He saw you nod and it was all he could do to not ask once more if you were sure. “Alright then.” You finally grabbed the door knob of the penthouse. “F/N, one last thing...” _

_“Whaaaat?!” You threw your head back and suddenly stilled at a warm touch. Your annoyed expression softened when his hands enveloped one of yours. A gentle concern flickered in his eyes and you couldn't help but gift him a sympathetic smile. _

_“Be careful.” _

\---

“Ooh! Look at this one!” Neon squealed in delight at the expensive items dangled before her- under protective glass of course. The pre-auction showcase was packed with people; everyone wanted an up-close look at the merchandise they would soon be bidding on. Kurapika stood in the corner checking his phone frequently.

_‘She should have given me a checkpoint signal by now…’_ He began to tap his foot impatiently. _‘Maybe she’s just being cautious. I should probably assume no news is good news. She should be able to find what she’s looking for.’ _The blond male glanced to his overly enthusiastic ward and sighed. _‘...that is, assuming the Nostrades keep the fortunes at home and not hidden at some remote location.’_ His eyes widened and he was inflicted with a sudden spike of worry._ ‘Why hadn’t I considered that until now?!’ _He chewed his lip in apprehension. _‘Did we jump the gun? Was this a reckless move?!’ _

“Kurapika, are you nervous about something?”

“Ah?” Melody’s voice, though small and soft, actually startled him. He hadn’t even noticed her approach; he truly _was_ distracted tonight. “Well, I…” For once Kurapika was at a loss for words. More than anything he needed to figure out how to provide enough truth to satisfy her curiosity while still omitting all the facts that could trace you to this. He took a deep breath to regain his composure. _‘Don’t panic. Remember, she can read feelings but not minds. She has no reason to suspect there’s anything bad happening right now. She only knows I’m uneasy. …How can I lie without lying?’_ Kurapika chose his words carefully. “F/N insists on helping me with my mission… and… sometimes I worry my path will put her directly in harms way.” _‘There’s no way she can automatically deduce this ties to the boss. I just have to have faith that F/N won’t expose herself.’_

“So she’s out scouting for you right now?” He closed his eyes without speaking, knowing she knew the answer anyway. “I see…” A comforting hand found its way to his arm. “I’m sure she’ll be alright. So don’t worry, okay?”

“How do you know?” He asked skeptically.

“It’s just a gut feeling.” She replied in a singsong voice, crossing her heart with a finger. Though there was nothing concrete about her reasoning Kurapika found himself smiling. He was washed with relief when she followed Neon into the adjacent room; he had managed to somehow tiptoe around her suspicions. If everything went according to plan you would be leaving the mansion shortly with your findings, leaving no evidence in your wake.

PING

Kurapika whipped out his phone at breakneck speed and stared wide-eyed at the new incoming message. It had no words but bore a photo attachment.

“’With seven legs it crawls…’” He read the bizarre epistle with a dreamlike confusion. “What… _is_ this?”


	6. Beware of Begonias

You knew you weren’t alone. Your adversary had yet to return to claim their coffee, but you didn't sense them. _‘What direction will they be coming from?’_ You fretted, back pressed securely to the wall. Suddenly you heard an audible yawn and relaxed. _‘If the person knew I was here they wouldn't have given away their position like that.’_ In stillness you remained for another moment. _‘Unless it’s a trap…’_ Opting for a safe retreat you backtracked through the dining room, heading away from the voice.

You eventually found yourself walking through a long corridor, windows lining one side and doors along the other. Your small-range En encirclement immediately caught wind of aura behind one of the expensive wooden doors. Your initial hypothesis had been correct; Lovely Ghostwriter _had_ left a literal paper trail of Nen for you to uncover. Your stomach sank upon seeing the automated numerical lock hanging from said door. _‘Of course.’_ It was all you could do not to roll your eyes. It’s not as if you could break it open; the man in the parlor would definitely hear. Not only that, but your stratagem was aimed at getting in and out of the house without raising alarm, nor leaving traces of evidence in your wake. If word of a break-in got back to Melody, surely there’d be no hiding your guilt, and it’d be curtains for both you and Kurapika.

It seemed misfortune was your lot this evening, as it was now that a set of impending footsteps tickled your eardrums. _‘Shit!’_ Your position was dead center in the long hallway. Even if you ran now you wouldn't make it out of sight in time. You had no choice but to send a mosquito flying around the corner. It broke his skin just in time, for not a full second later did he come waltzing straight in your direction.

_‘Yep. That has to be Dalzollene…’_ There was no doubt in your mind once you saw him. His pointy black hair matched the ebony sweater hanging from his broad shoulders. The tattoos on his cheekbones only augmented the bags beneath his slit-like eyes, and in the dim moonlit cast the sword on his hip reflected a silvery glow. Everything about this man felt sharp, like he was built to inflict pain. It was intimidating to say the least, and you thanked every deity above that you managed to get the drop on him.

The burly man halted when your illusion took effect, and suddenly a delicious idea spawned in the heat of your adrenaline.

“Hey… Who are you?” Dalzollene pointed in your direction and you almost faltered. As your focus cultivated his eyes saw a ghostly apparition, a young woman you saw on the street this afternoon. Her translucent form smiled at him and faded right through the locked door. “Hey! Stop right there!” Frantically he chased the woman, pressing the correct code and flinging himself into the room. You slipped your body in right behind him before the door swung shut from its own weight. “Hello?” He looked around the dim room full of filing cabinets and a chestnut desk. The phantom had vanished. He took a moment to purse his lips in confusion at his drink before turning on his heels, taking care to drop the cup into the waste bin on his way back out the door, completely unaware of your presence.

_‘Piece of cake.’ _You smiled to yourself and eyed the room for potential security cameras. There were none, or at least none that you could _see_. You knelt before one of the drawers and quietly slid it open. _‘I sure hope they’re sorted by date or this is going to take a long time.’_ Fortunately that appeared to be the case, and you immediately started pulling files from three years ago.

A half hour definitely passed while you were reading, and your anxiety was beginning to set in. No doubt after a weird hallucination like that Dalzollene would be on alert. He would come back any minute now. _‘There’s nothing useful here. Maybe if I pull from a month before…’ _After reading eight more something finally caught your eye. _‘Perfect.’_

\---

Kurapika paced the floor of the penthouse. Not only had he dropped off Neon in her room a _while_ ago, they had even gone out after to fetch her food as well. It had been far too long since he received any word on your condition or your whereabouts. The only thing he possessed was an odd cryptic message and an increasingly distressed conscience. He scoured the city from the window for any signs of you, though it was a fruitless endeavor. The street couldn't be seen from that height, or at least not without pressing one’s forehead right against the glass.

CLICK

Some mixture between relief and irritation overtook the blond when the door finally swung open.

“Kura-“

“What happened?” He demanded instantly, and you heard his voice through the entryway before you even saw where he was standing.

“Didn't you get my message?”

“Yes.” He furrowed his brows at you. “But no _checkpoints_? No _call _once you were out? Seriously, how reckless can you be…?” His voice was hardly raised but it was clear he was scolding you like an impudent child. You couldn’t help but be a little bit flattered.

“Did I worry you?”

“I-“ He paused his reprimand. It seemed like he was knocked off his guard by the sweet way you asked the question; it struck him as almost insinuating. “…You didn't stick to the plan.” He replied coldly.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I was just too anxious to share my findings with you.”

“You mean the one you sent me?” He saw you nod eagerly and Kurapika made a face. “F/N…” He didn't want to disparage your hard work, especially after he had put you in danger, but there was certainly no lead there. He’d realized during his tormenting wait that he’d made a crucial mistake. You had informed him of the attack three years prior, and that one of the Spider’s members had been killed. _‘That’s why she thinks it’s seven!’ _The awakening had hit him hard and fast in the gut, and he couldn't blame you at all for the mistake. It was foolish of him to assume you knew that there were twelve members instead of eight, egregious in fact. The only reason _he_ knew was because of how deeply he had studied their ways. He only discovered it when he happened upon a depiction of the tattoo itself in a discarded newspaper, and realized his folly when he counted its legs.

“I wrote it down on the ride back here. Let’s go over it by each line.” Kurapika’s guilty grimace tightened as you continued on unfazed. “’With seven legs it crawls.’ I think that means-“

“F/N.” He repeated your name solemnly and you looked at him.

“What, Pika?”

“You do know the Spider has twelve legs, not eight…” The words tiptoed off his tongue delicately.

“Yeah.” You narrowed your eyes at him.

“Not to mention spiders are arachnids, not insects. This can’t refer to the tower attack three years ago because all twelve members were involved. This… this isn’t referring to that incident. ...I’m sorry, F/N.” He frowned sympathetically. After being gone for that long he could only imagine how difficult it had been for you to procure the item.

“Yeah, I know.” You shrugged and he blinked in confusion. “Don't you remember what I said a few days ago? About the attack on the railway?” He tilted his head. “According to this, seven members attacked that night. And that means-“

“One of those members is the one that was assassinated.” He finished your sentence, looking utterly stunned at the revelation.

“Look. I can prove it. I have the second verse.” On the edge of the piano you flattened the crinkled paper and laid it before him.

_‘With seven legs it crawls,_

_By new moon’s end will be an insect._

_Beneath the earth the begonia blooms._

_Fear not its roots above the ground._

_But when the calendar fulfills_

_Take shelter below_

_Lest your requiem forsooth_

_be sung by the rubble above.’_

“I wasn't certain of this until now, but this confirms that the railway attack had seven members present. ‘Beneath the earth,’ it says. That proves this _wasn't_ the attack on the tower.”

“I’m sorry for doubting you.”

“Did you really think I didn't know there were twelve members?”

“Ah, well… I didn't know at first either.” He admitted. “And I realized we never really talked about it.”

“Can you imagine if I went through all that for nothing?”

“That’s what I was worried about.”

“Hah! So you _were_ worried about me!”

“You say that like it’s a crime.”

“Not at all.” You grinned in satisfaction before returning to the task at hand. “Anyway, I’m not sure what the begonia analogy means.”

“If I’m not mistaken, begonias were once used in the art of polishing swords.”

“…I’m amazed that you know that.” You shook your head in awe. “’Fear not its roots above the ground.’” You mumbled aloud.

“Clearly this is a warning.”

“You’re right. I believe it’s telling him to not go underground until… new moon’s end I guess.” You didn't have to say another word before Kurapika whipped out his laptop and started scribbling down lunar patterns surrounding the incident. “Look up some stuff about begonias while you’re at it.”

“Mm.” He nodded and his pale fingers soared across the keys. “According to the Dictionary of Botany, begonia means ‘be cautious.’”

“Oh! Look up what time of year they blossom!”

“June or July it says.” Immediately you noticed newspaper articles appearing on his screen, confirming the dates of the slaughter and corresponding robberies. He seemed to be satisfied with the findings for he shot you a significant glance, urging you to continue.

“The next part talks about the calendar being fulfilled. This could be-”

“All twelve members. Naturally.” He finished your sentence for you. Kurapika’s eyes seemed to sparkle with fervor. He clearly needed no more convincing of this fortune’s ties to the Spider. He abandoned his laptop to look over your shoulder and read the rest along with you. “It says ‘take shelter below.’ I think it’s safe to assume that the requiem this is referring to is the tower attack. This fortune predicts he’ll die in it.”

“Not directly.” You pointed to the last line. “It says he’ll be crushed by the rubble falling from the explosion.”

“Amazing.” He beamed at the paper. “It lines up perfectly with the story you told me a few days ago. I find it hard to believe it’s just a coincidence.” He smiled that cunning Kurapika smile. “You found a good lead, F/N.”

“Thanks. But it all depends on whether this guy heeded her advice or not.” You were elated to finally receive his praise. Perhaps he’d be less hesitant on letting you help him from here on out since you’d more than proved your competence. “But there’s one thing I can’t figure out in all this.”

“Hm? What’s that?”

“Who names their _Doberman_ ‘Butterball?’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I though it might be fun to intersperse the action scenes with the planning phase. I was shooting for a National Treasure vibe. Hope you all liked it.


	7. Sentimental Scarlet

“You keep sighing, Pika.” Your fingers halted their movement across the ivory keys, ceasing the string of notes floating on the air.

“Sorry. Am I bothering you?” If you were being honest his restless aura was starting to set you on edge, but you knew why he was feeling this way, and you empathized.

“No.” You moved to sit near him on the bed and he curled his legs up to make space for you. “I know waiting is the hardest part… but cheer up, okay? This is a good reliable lead. I know they’ll get back to us soon.” The two of you had requested a profile from the Hunter Association’s archives, the man from the fortune whose name was Salvatore Gambino. As a mobster, his information was private and guarded, took digging. After paying the Association for its services, all that was left to do was wait for the data to be sent. But, as you’d become well aware of by this point, patience was not Kurapika’s forte. “How about something to take your mind off it? There’s a chess board in that cabinet over there.” His lips curled slightly at the suggestion. “Mm. Okay. …Want me to make you some tea?” He finally looked up with a little glint of indulgence in his eyes.

“Would you? I’d really hate to ask but-“

“Say no more.” You held up a hand and grabbed your phone off the piano. “Be right back.”

“Thank you, F/N.” You were immensely surprised by Kurapika’s quiet acceptance of your insistent generosity. He almost always put up a fight about being waited on, so this struck you as out of character for him.

PING

You looked down at your phone as the elevator doors shut.

_‘Ah. That’s why…’ _ You huffed through your nose in amusement when a hefty sum of money suddenly appeared in your direct deposit. You told him time and time again that your room and board was sufficient compensation for your help, but Kurapika just wouldn't take no for an answer. _‘Dammit, when did he steal my bank account information?’_ You shook your head. _‘Freaking Hunters…’_ Only Kurapika would perform such an underhanded act just so he could _give_ you something. It struck you as rather cute- in an odd, illegal sort of way- and you realized you were smirking by the time you reached the first floor. Upon emerging you noticed a familiar figure on a bench near the front desk, surrounded by an obscenely large pile of shopping bags. She glanced up and you smiled.

“Melody, right?” As you approached you noticed some very prominent bags under her eyes. She nodded politely, as if it was all she had the energy to do. “Having a rough day?”

“Sometimes I feel like shopping with Neon is more tiresome than the Hunter Exam.” You chuckled sympathetically.

“You poor thing. Want me to get you anything? I make a mean tea. Kurapika seems to really like it and he always struck me as the picky type.”

“…Sure.” She gave you a tired smile and you nodded.

“Okay. I’ll grab the stuff.” You hadn’t actually expected her to take you up on that offer, but you returned nonetheless with two tea bags and two cups you already added water to.

“That’s generous of you. Thanks very much.”

“Yeah, well you looked like you could use a pick-me-up. And it’s the least I can do.” You shot her a cautious glance as you sat down. “Kurapika uh… told me your abilities. So I wanted to thank you for not saying anything before.”

“No need to thank me.” Her airy voice struck you as soothing somehow. “If you don't mind me asking… what is he to you? Since I already know you’re not his secretary.”

“We’re co-applicants from the last Hunter Exam. I’m helping him hunt down nefarious people.” She seemed to contemplate that for a moment, as if it was not quite the answer she was expecting. “Why do you ask?”

“Curiosity mostly.” She swirled the teabag in her cup and watched the liquid’s color darken. “It just struck me as unusual that two personalities so dissimilar would become close.”

“Dissimilar? What do you mean?”

“Please don’t misunderstand. I don’t hold any sort of resentment towards Kurapika… but I can’t help but notice how burdened he is by a deep and insatiable rage. I hear him plagued by it every day, and it seems to be his one and only driving force.” You frowned at her assessment. “With you I hear nothing of the sort. And you don't seem to delude yourself into believing you don’t need others the way he does.”

“Aw, take it easy on him. He’s not really like that.” She looked up to meet your eyes and your composure faltered. “Er- not to insult your comprehension or anything!” Melody smiled sweetly.

“I can tell you care a great deal for him. He’s lucky to have someone like you in his life to keep him grounded.”

“That’s nice of you to say. I do the best I can to help him out.” You removed the tea bags and topped the cups off with a generous helping of cream. “I hope we can be friends, Melody.”

“I’d really like that.” She smiled once more and accepted the drink from your hands.

“Welp… I better be getting this up to Kurapika.” You stood. “Gotta keep that whole ‘rage’ thing at bay.” She giggled lightly at your jest. “Hope to see you around soon.”

“And you as well.” She waved you off as you returned to the elevator.

Upstairs you found the blond in the exact same spot as you left him, unblinking eyes fixed on the laptop as if the intensity of his gaze would somehow make the Association respond faster.

“You’re still staring at that thing?” He said nothing. “You should give it a rest before you burn out your pretty eyes.” You walked over and plunked the hot beverage on the nightstand. “Here ya go. Made with love.”

“Er- thank you.” Your comment seemed to have surprised him enough for you to easily swipe the laptop from his hands. “…I was using that.”

“I’m attaching my aura to this.” You sat the object on the piano and planted a finger on it. “If you pick it up before I get out of the shower I’ll know.” Kurapika’s posture sank back towards the bed and he dawned a warm smile.

“No need. I promise not to touch it.” When you narrowed your eyes skeptically at him he crossed his heart with his pinky finger, an allusion to his judgment chain, adding weight to his pact.

“Okay, fine. I believe you.” You cast him one more suspicious glance as you gathered your towel and pajamas, but he had already gotten comfortable and was holding your cup of tea with both hands. Once you started the water you hollered back at him through the bathroom door. “By the way, Kurapika…”

“Hmm?”

“…I’m changing my bank account information.” The water was too loud for you to hear his chuckle.

“Good luck with that.” He sassed right back, and you didn't even have to look to be able to perfectly visualize the smug grin he was wearing.

Once the hot water had thoroughly relaxed you, you exited the bathroom. The laptop appeared untouched, which pleased you. Unfortunately it was then you caught sight of the bright little phone screen resting between Kurapika’s fingers.

“PIKAAA!” You whined.

“What?~” He looked up innocently. “I kept my promise to stay off my laptop like you wanted.”

“…”

“Pwah?!” Kurapika let out a yelp of surprise when you abruptly leapt forward and wrestled him to the bed. You’d never heard him make a noise quite like that so it was safe to assume he was legitimately startled by your action. It was mere seconds before you pinned him down, surely only because he let you.

PWOF

“You insufferable workaholic, what am I going to do with you?” Big round eyes peered up at you inquisitively, as if waiting for you to answer you own question. It was now you caught yourself straddling his waist with your legs and you were hovering over his face far too close. You quickly rolled off before your impending blush could get the better of you. “Hmph.” You turned your nose up. “I was _going_ to help you research after my shower.” You crossed your arms with a pout. “I just wanted you to relax and enjoy the tea I made you.”

“If it makes you feel any better I thought it was delicious.”

“Yeah, well with that attitude of yours you shouldn't get used to the service.” You jerked an eyebrow at him.

“But you’re my secretary, right? Isn’t that part of your job description?”

“…” It was almost like he was _asking_ to be tackled again. “Tell me, Kurapika, do you _enjoy_ provoking me?”

“…Maybe a little.” He admitted and you let out an indignant groan.

“Ugghhhh!”

“I’m sorry, F/N.” His expression softened to a more genuine one. “It really wasn't my original intention to deceive you. It just sort of happened that way.” He approached you and offered the phone in his hand. “…What can I say? I’m just not used to someone taking such good care of me.” You blinked at him and it was all you could do to not melt in the face of his appreciative silver eyes. It was a good thing you weren’t wearing socks or he would have charmed them right off.

“Smooth.” You managed to maintain your poker face somehow. “…Fine. You win.” You grabbed the laptop off the piano and tossed it onto the bed. “I just remembered something important anyhow.”

“What’s that?”

“I hate Spiders a heck of a lot more than I hate you.” You smirked over your shoulder and his smile widened. Kurapika seemed to relish in the witty banter you shared. You figured it must’ve been cathartic for him, a much-needed way to release his inner stress, so you didn't mind humoring him every now and again.

A comfortable silence enveloped the flat for a long while as you continued sifting through data. You were unsure how much time passed but your hair was almost completely dry when Kurapika closed his laptop with a click and a frustrated sigh.

“Still no word from the organization?”

“Correct.” He leaned back against the headboard and rubbed his eyes. “The same information seems to be taking me in circles. I might just start fresh tomorrow.”

“Shall I tuck you in, _sir_?” You smirked playfully and he looked at you.

“Sorry I couldn't find a more dignified role for you.” He replied earnestly. “My intent was to cast a degree of detachment between us in the event that the enemy uncovered my identity. A partner is a much more valuable hostage than a mere secretary.” Though you knew he probably didn't mean it that way his use of the word ‘partner’ still made your stomach flip. After stowing the silver device in the nightstand drawer Kurapika plopped on his side atop the covers, body facing the center of the bed. It wasn't long before you noticed him stealing glances at you as you continued to fish for information on the untraceable phone he provided.

“Do you want to sleep? I can turn out the lights if you like.” You asked, assuming that was the reason for his occupied gaze.

“That’s bad for your eyes.”

“Thanks, mom.” You smiled at him once more but this time he returned it. Lying next to you he looked so cozy curled up, his blond hair tousled messily across the pillow; it was cute.

“I’ve been meaning to thank you, you know.”

“For the tea? Don’t worry about it.”

“No. I mean- yes, thank you for that as well, but… I meant it more in a broader sense.”

“Hmm?”

“Well… until quite recently I was unaware of just how isolated I’d become since the death of my clan. You and the others opened my eyes to that, this thing I’ve been missing...” He curled a finger to his lips, as if he was trying to mentally unpack a large and complex train of thought. “I’m sure you’ve noticed I’m not the easiest person to get to know… or get along with for that matter… So it’s a beautifully refreshing change of pace to have made a strong connection again. Er- connec_tions_.” He quickly corrected himself and cleared his throat. “It’s… probably hard for someone like you to understand, since you openly wear your heart on your sleeve, but it’s something I’m rather bad at.”

“Yeah, you can't really do that.” You set the phone aside and propped up on an elbow to face him. “You wear yours in your eyes.” It sounded cheesy in your head but you were glad you said it when you saw the sweet heartfelt smile bloom on Kurapika’s face.

The blond couldn't help but find something touching in your words. It was a rare occurrence, in his experience, to find someone who saw him as more than a polarized spectrum of stoic, then angry, then back again; someone who could read the blue between the lines, his subtleties. It heavily curbed the loneliness what’s existence he’d denied entirely up until this point, and made him feel stronger as a result.

“I’m glad we met.” He said, gently intertwining his hand with yours. “And thank you for staying by my side. It means a great deal to me.” Amidst the warm golden lamps casting a glow from either side of the bed and the dim lights of the dark city skyline you began to notice a new hue emerging. “You know… I read a book a long time ago when I was young… about the adventures of a Hunter. It said: ‘No matter what happens there are people that will help.’ I have to be honest… after I first encountered the corruption of the world- both inside and outside of my clan- I must say I stopped believing that saying.” You gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I allowed myself to become indifferent and jaded, and I decided there was no one else I could trust but myself. …After that… it was almost as if the universe conspired to surround me with people that would prove me wrong.” He smirked, like he found his predicament humorous. “Gon beat you to it, but only by a short margin. On the ship to the exam site he saw the good in Leorio and myself even when we had done nothing to warrant such trust. Then you came along, selflessly going out of your way in the Milsy Wetlands to help me… and you continue to do so each day, and in increasingly more dangerous circumstances nonetheless…” Kurapika was close enough now that if you curled up your knees they would brush his. His slate eyes, now besprinkled with garnet, were shining particularly bright this evening.

_‘Pretty.’_ You thought to yourself. They were almost reminiscent of a cinnabar crystal, or perhaps the coveted rare firestone. You were ashamed to admit that you had looked up different gemstones to try and find something to compare the Kurta’s magnificent eyes to.

“I can't help but feel like I’m undeserving of your loyalty. Not only did you waltz right into the Foxbear’s den on my behalf, you even honed your Nen abilities to be useful to me.”

“They have plenty of other practical applications, Pika. No need to be so serious about it.”

“But still… you crafted them with me in mind, and that’s one of the most selfless things that anyone has ever done for me. Your goodness truly knows no bounds.”

“Kurapika, you’re gonna make me blush.” His ruthless compliments were starting to affect you and make you feel flustered. He must’ve been able to tell, for one corner of his lips curled upwards. “Besides, there’s no reason to thank me. I’m here to stay. …At least until you get sick of me and kick me out.” You teased and his half-smile disappeared.

“I would never do that!”

How long does it take for them to fade once the emotion is gone, you wondered, because the glow in his eyes wasn't fading; it only seemed to be intensifying, and you felt like you were staring miles into them. You wanted to compare it to the shimmer of a thousand rubies scattered across the sparkling sea floor, but that drab lifeless jewel didn't seem to do it justice. Catching the light they held magenta, amethyst hues, smoldering embers of a doused fire along the edges. What’s more is there lurked an underlying explosive quality, a facet of motion, like a spiraling supernova or the erratic dancing flames of a poor man’s rose. No… Nothing was quite right; they were simply incomparable. Certainly the proverbial string of fate that tied a soul to its mate couldn't be a more ethereal shade of red.

“F/N, you’re staring.” He stated, almost a little bashfully, but he didn't break the eye contact.

“I should think so.” You had no idea why you just admitted that to him, but you were too mesmerized to even be shy about it. It must have been the spell they put you under.

“Do I look angry?” His brows curled upwards in concern. “I can put in my contacts.” They were glowing so brightly he could even see the reflection of their color on your skin.

“No, don't! Why would you ask that?”

“I’ve been told it’s a natural reaction to be afraid of our eyes. That’s the main reason our clan chose to live in isolation.”

“There’s nothing frightening about them.” You gently brushed his bangs away. “It’s like… watching the Harvest Moon rising.” Yes! That's the closest comparable thing you’d come up with so far! You couldn't help but be inwardly proud of yourself. The depths, the shadows, the way it cut through the darkness with its avid glow, red halo encircling it and reflecting a spectrum of colors, all of these things matched perfectly. “Only… that’s not quite as pretty. The moon can’t look back at me.”

Kurapika was definitely blushing now, a darling roseate across both cheeks. That one struck deep. Receiving admiration for a trait of his that usually evoked fear and condemnation was downright disarming. How was he supposed to slow his heart and clear his befuddled mind enough to come up with a logical response when you quite literally just flattered him to the moon and back?!

“What is it you’re feeling right now?” Your voice had trickled off to a mere whisper. This was certainly different from Kurapika’s anger, you realized. In those moments they blazed brighter and redder, almost like a Roman Candle, but they didn't hold the fractals of pinks and purples that this mysterious emotion seemed to elicit. What feeling in the Kurta’s heart could spawn such unnatural beauty? You needed to know so you could reproduce it. It must’ve been positive, right? They were soft, not troubled, and they seemed to be beckoning to you.

Kurapika swallowed. He didn't exactly know how to answer that. It could have been any number of things causing his eyes to shine. A sort of warmth was definitely present, coupled with a strange vulnerability that seemed to be increasing the longer he remained locked in your stare. He wasn't stricken by an urge to break it though, so he deduced it couldn't have been discomfort he was feeling. Belonging was the next concept called to mind, but that word didn't seem quite strong or complex enough. It was more of an attachment clinging to the walls of his heart, a fondness, and the first word he came up with to fit that criteria only made the blood rush back to his face. The blond eventually went with the safe option and chose to dodge the question.

“I bet only Melody could tell us for sure.”

“She’s an intuitive one. I bet you’re right.” You agreed. He returned your smile with a slightly weaker one, relieved that you let him off the hook and didn't press the issue. “Er- I’m not making you uncomfortable am I?” You retreated your hand when you realized you were still touching his face with your fingertips, tracing shapes at the edge of his hairline. “It’s just that I’ve never seen them up close like this before, and I know it would be insensitive of me to try and observe them when you’re angry, you know?”

“I assure you I’m not uncomfortable in the slightest.” That is, with the exception of the stifling collision in his chest right now making it hard to breathe, but he thought it best not to mention that.

“I kinda feel bad though.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I mean you only have my _boring_ eyes to look at in return.”

“Well, only outsiders who married into our clan had that. So it may be hard for you to imagine, but the fact that they _don't_ turn red is considered exotic to us.”

“You’re full of it.” You dawned a skeptical expression.

“It’s true!” He insisted. “I went my whole life believing that I was in the majority. It wasn’t until I was at least twelve that my friend told me not everyone had them.” You smirked at his tale before curiosity got the better of you.

“…What was your friend’s name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The anime really only ever showed Pika’s eyes changing when he was angry, but from the manga it sounded like they changed when he was excited as a kid. So I think it’s canonically safe to conclude it happens anytime he doesn't try to dampen his strong emotions with self-control.
> 
> Finally some good wholesome fluff! Also sassy Kurapika gives me life, so I’m going to keep on writing him that way.


	8. A Chance Encounter

"Perimeter's all clear." Kurapika stated in his best professional tone. It made you smile for some reason.

"Roger that." Squala's voice replied over the phone. "On our way up."

"Understood." Once the call had ended you turned your head towards him. You were leaning against the pillar of the hotel's valet entrance, trying to appear casual.

"Something's been on my mind."

"Mm?"

"The way I see it there are two options regarding our target's connection to the Spider's activities... Either he's the unluckiest bastard in Yorknew city... or his presence surrounding the incidents was no mere coincidence."

"I've been thinking the same thing." He crossed his arms and looked at you. "My hypothesis is that he's involved with some sort of underground crime ring."

"Did you get through all the info the Organization sent us?"

"Unfortunately no." He sighed. "The alert came in just before my shift started. Talk about inopportune timing..."

"I'll sift through it for you the best that I can. However, I _was _able to read that he's the owner of a club in the central part of the city."

"What kind of club?" He asked skeptically and you smirked at his slight grimace.

"It's not a gentleman's club, don't worry." He blinked at how easily you read his mind there. "It's a nightclub called FREQUE. Only it's spelled differently from the word."

"I see... It's a shame that I work Friday night. That would be an ideal time to investigate. He's more likely to be there on a weekend, I imagine."

"Trade shifts with Melody. I heard her complaining that she'd rather be off during the day so she could follow a lead of her own."

"How often do you talk to her?!" His voice wasn't raised but he was clearly shocked by how ignorant he was of your secret interactions. You laughed at his perplexed expression.

"I just run into her in the lobby sometimes. ...You're taking Neon shopping today, right? While you're there get yourself something more club appropriate." You eyed his blue and gold tabard. "While you're out I'll go grab something too."

"If you want I can give you some mo-" You cut him off with a fingertip to his lips before he could reach for his wallet.

"Don't. Even before you start." He pursed his lips at your interruption and it almost looked like he was kissing your finger before you removed it.

"Suit yourself." He said with a hint of mischief in his eyes. "But then I can't guarantee I won't get you something while I'm gone." You scoffed and called his bluff.

"You don't even know my size."

"I have special eyes." He replied snidely and looked you up and down. "Or did you not notice?" His smug smile quickly vanished when a noisy female voice came barreling through the automatic doors.

"WAAH! It's no fun by myself though!"

"What's wrong, Miss Nostrade?" Kurapika asked hastily, trying to quell the onlookers' gazes. Squala and Melody followed on her heels, looking exhausted already, though you knew their shift had only just begun.

"Melody never wants to try on any dresses!" Neon whined and pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"They don't look good on me." She flipped her palms up helplessly, as if she was stating the obvious. A laugh escaped your chest; you didn't know that Melody could be funny.

"Oh..." An idea spawned in Kurapika's clever mind. "Well, my assistant needs a dress for a party this weekend. Can she maybe accompan-"

"Well then what are you standing around for?! Let's GO!" Without hesitation the adolescent girl yanked you by the arm into the backseat.

...

"What do you think of this one?!"

"Uhh..."

"You're right. This other one is much more your style. Plus it accents your skin tone!"

The three bodyguards watched as you were dragged to and fro throughout the designer store. Melody glanced up at Kurapika, who was smiling in amusement at the scene before him. Neon held up a garment in front of you with enthusiasm; she was evidently thrilled to shop with someone in her age range for a change. The dress in her hands was black with bold white and gold accents, giving it an oriental feel.

"I think that one might be uh... too ornate for me."

"I see." She put it back on the rack and fished for more. "It would be easier if I knew what you liked to wear. ...What's your favorite color?"

"Scarlet." You blurted without thinking, then froze. "Er... _Any _shade of red, really..." You tried to backtrack but the damage had already been done. Kurapika couldn't fight back a smile when your cheeks erupted into the hue you just mentioned. He must've caught on to the reason for your sudden embarrassment. Melody giggled softly, and you had no idea if she was entertained by the way your heart stumbled or the absolute look of stupidity now etched across your face.

"Is that a... _new _development?" Kurapika pried, and you had no idea if the glint in his eyes came from a place of mischief or genuine curiosity. You cleared your throat in an attempt to gather your composure.

"...Perhaps." You pursed your lips and averted his gaze, though you were certain your poker face had more than fallen by this point; it had utterly shattered on the pristine mirror-like floor.

"FOUND IT!" Neon's outburst startled you out of your discombobulation by shoving a deep red dress right in your face. "It's perfect, right?!" Kurapika watched as the piqued interest in your features descend into horror at first glance at the price tag.

_'Oh, god, I can't afford anything here!' _

"Um... It's gorgeous, but... this store might be a little high-end for me..."

"It's on me, silly goose." She chimed, refusing to put the dress down until you took it. "Daddy won't know the difference."

"That's much too generous!" You squawked, but it was no use. The forceful little rich girl was already pushing you towards the fitting room. Your armful of one dress paled in comparison to the loads she had draped over each elbow.

"Now try it on! I pride myself on these eyes of mine, so I'm almost completely certain I picked the right size for you." When the door shut you in you finally sighed. It was hard to believe someone as bubbly as Neon didn't have more friends her age, but then you figured her ties to the mafia must have hindered her teenage normalcy.

You had to hand it to her though... when you slipped on the crimson article you immediately didn't want to take it off. Its neckline scooped but didn't plunge, and the semi-open back revealed just enough skin to not classify it as suggestive. It also had a delicious little slit up the side of one leg, the perfect amount for a flirty swing of the hips.

BANG BANG

"EEK!" You yelped at a loud fist at the door.

"When we get done picking out mine, let's go look for shoes next!"

"O-okay!" You hollered back before turning the handle. You were met by the eyes of both Melody and Kurapika. They both seemed to stare you up and down for far too long before making any comments. You instinctively curled an arm to your chest to cover the dress. "Is it too much?"

"N-no!" Kurapika stammered out quickly. "You look... stunning."

"I have to agree with Kurapika." Melody nodded. "It's very becoming on you."

"LEMME SEE!" A shout followed by a collection of loud thumps echoed from the luxurious stall next to you before Neon stumbled out, adorned in a low-cut blue dress that fanned out at the bottom. She took in your appearance and lit up. "Was I right or what?! You simply _have _to get it!"

"I-I'll think about it." You agreed to appease her, but that price tag sure hadn't left the back of your mind for an instant. Taking advantage of an impressionable mob boss's daughter for monetary gain seemed like it would be right near the top of the list of things you could possibly get shot for, so you were honestly considering looking elsewhere instead. That was when Kurapika cleared his throat and turned to Melody.

"Would you cover for me for a few minutes? I have to make a purchase." The small bodyguard nonverbally agreed. "I'll scan the area on the way back." He shot you one last glance before turning on his heels and walking away. You stepped forward, following him with your gaze until he had exited the shop.

"What are you doing?" Melody asked, having seen you very blatantly lean over to watch Kurapika leave.

"Oh? Nothing. I was just making sure he wouldn't pay for the dress without my permission. He's a sneaky one."

"If he wants to dote on you so badly then why don't you let him?"

"I wont give him the satisfaction." You narrowed your eyes dramatically and she laughed. "So anyway, I heard you two talking a little while ago. Did you end up working out the scheduling thing?"

"Oh, yes. Kurapika is pulling a double shift so that I can follow up on a lead on the Sonata of Darkness."

"Yeah?"

"Mm. It's strange, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"A double shift will be hard for him, yet he agreed to help me out without a second thought. We're almost perfect strangers."

"That's Kurapika for you." You smiled warmly at her.

"Suspect behavior for one who claims to be strictly self-serving, wouldn't you agree?" Her lips curled upwards to mirror yours. "You were right back then, you know."

"Huh? When?"

"He's kinder than I initially gave him credit for."

"Oh yeah. I remember. But don't sell yourself short. Even then you didn't think he was _bad _per say. Just... rage-y." You curled a thoughtful finger to your chin. "I mean... you weren't _wrong _about that."

"But it was your quick defense of him that compelled me to take a second look. That and I heard an unusual melody between you two."

"Is that how you knew I wasn't really Kurapika's assistant?" You lowered your voice so Neon wouldn't hear.

"Yes. Based on the emotions I heard I assumed the two of you to be unlikely lovers." She said it so matter of factly that it took you aback.

"W-what gave you that idea?"

"It has to do with the level of comfort in each other's presence, how much you rely on one another. I heard a more profound maturity to your connection, which sounds very different from dating high schoolers, whose cadence usually sings strong infatuation and very little else. How long have you known each other?"

"A little less than a year now."

"Ah, that's even more impressive still."

"What's it sound like? I'm curious." You were invested now. You had to know more about your special connection with Kurapika that sang an extraordinary tune.

"It has sort of a weightless countenance, tied with an ebb and flow of balance." She raised and traced her index finger through the air as if conducting something you couldn't hear. Melody's eloquent verbal abilities always managed to impress you. "It's very sweet. I can hear how much you love him." A jolt of instant panic erupted through your body and she immediately picked up on it. "Don't be so nervous. I'm not going to tell him." You blinked rapidly a few times to gather your scattered composure.

"Does..." You paused, balking in the face of your own shameless need to ask. "Does he feel the same way?" She clasped her hands behind her back and smiled playfully up at you.

"Why don't you ask him?~"

"Pfooo..." You blew air from your puffed cheeks, a nonverbal sign of your inner deflation. "Things are... a little complicated right now. It's not a good time."

"Well... if I might offer some advice..." She was still wearing that uncharacteristically mischievous grin. "I suggest you wear that dress more often." She pointed to the ruby gown. "His heart definitely skipped a beat when he saw you in it." You blushed hard at that, and for a brief instance you considered retreating back into your dressing room and slamming the door; but this was Melody standing before you. No words that ever came from her mouth were intended to belittle or humiliate.

"Melody." You cleared your throat.

"Hm?"

"I wonder if you might acquire an item for me...?"

"What kind of item?"

"You're familiar with the Kurta Clan, correct?" 

...

A short while passed before Kurapika returned, noting that you were back in your casual clothes, shopping bag in hand. Clearly Neon had refused to take no for an answer on the generous dress purchase. He could even see the slight fractals of guilt lingering upon your features. If he didn't know you so well it would’ve been too subtle to pick up on.

“Oh, hey, Pika.” He nodded to acknowledge you and turned to Melody.

“Sorry for my prolonged absence.”

“Don't worry. You didn't miss anything exciting.” She replied.

“What did you get?” You asked him, wondering why he returned empty-handed.

“Huh? Oh, nothing. They uh… didn't have what I was looking for.” Melody tilted her head quizzically at him but remained silent. It was then that your bubbly young shopping partner popped into your sights once more.

“Shoe time?!”

“Uhm… yeah, sure.” You reluctantly agreed, knowing she had spent far too much on you already. Still, you couldn't help but be grateful. “Say, why don't you go on ahead and pick some things out for me. You have a better eye for that stuff than I do.”

“Okey dokey!” And with that she ran down the hall to the next shop. Squala had to stumble to catch up with her.

“It’s compassionate of you to play along like this.” Kurapika gifted you a small but appreciative smile and you couldn’t help but avert it out of embarrassment. Like the intuitive young man he was he caught on to your shift in behavior instantly, and after a moment of silence the blonde’s curiosity got the better of him.

“Forgive me if I’m reading the room wrong but… did you two talk about me while I was gone?”

“Uh-“

“Oodles.” Melody chimed jovially, brushing past you and saving you from becoming ensnared in Kurapika’s verbal web. “All truly terrible things.”

“I should’ve expected as much.” Kurapika quipped back with a smile. You smiled too. It was nice that Melody was becoming comfortable enough to jest with you both.

Ba-THUMP

You had taken at least three to five strides before you noticed your dear partner in crime had stopped dead in his tracks. Melody had noticed first, the immediate and violent disturbance in the blonde’s heartbeat.

“What’s wrong, Kurapika?” Melody’s gentle question fell upon deaf ears, and Kurapika gripped your arm so harshly it caused you to take a sharp inhale. He didn't let up until you followed his fixed gaze across the plaza.

“I don't believe it…”

Salvatore Gambino, your prime potential tie to the Spiders was standing right in front of you, mere meters away at the entrance to a glittering timepiece shop. Two other large men- clearly his bodyguards- stood on either side of him. Before you and Kurapika could formulate a plan the three of them began walking down the large picturesque hall in your direction, Salvatore in the middle. This was an astronomical encounter, and the two of you had no idea how to respond. Granted, he was in town for the auction so his presence in the city wasn't all that surprising. But without Neon’s high-end status, such a confrontation would never have happened. It’s not as if you’d have seen a man of his caliber in a normal department store.

“F/N…” He uttered low and serious, inches from your ear. “I can’t leave my post for another hour at least. Can you use your Queen Mosquito to track people?” You grimaced apologetically.

“Not past where my manipulative En can reach.” You both looked away from the approaching men and lowered your voice. “But this is perfect for you, isn’t it? You’ve seen him in real life now, so your dowsing chain can track him.”

“That’s the problem. My dowsing chain’s condition requires physical contact or a verbal exchange.”

“Shit…”

“Exactly.” The three unsuspecting men were getting closer. You were running out of time.

“You have to make it subtle though, Pika. If he recognizes you later we are in trouble. He’d know we’re tailing him.” Kurapika knew he couldn't just casually bump into him and pretend it was an accident. With the bodyguards standing on either side of him, attempting a maneuver like that would be suspicious, not to mention _dangerous_. Calling out to him overtly would also draw attention to their faces and disclose their identities, another unacceptable outcome. Through clenched teeth he looked at you, knowing your bright mind must’ve been chewing on the same dilemma. “How do you suggest we proceed?”

“I want to follow them but I can’t leave right now.” He scowled bitterly into the store where Neon was having the privileged time of her young life.

“Don’t worry. I’ll follow them and call you when I-“

“No.” His grip tightened on your wrist. “Stay here. I won’t have you going alone again.” His gentle words of concern were a stark contradiction to his appearance. Urgency was quite literally seething off Kurapika, and the three men had long-since passed you. They were moments away from rounding the corner out of your sight.

“I can hit him with my Bite Manipulation and try to make him ditch the guards.”

“That’s risky. For safety’s sake we ought to assume the guards can use Gyo.” He took one last manic glance at the target, and you knew in this desperate instance of ticking seconds a swift hit and run attack was crossing Kurapika’s mind. Before that volatile decision could be made you conjured three mosquitos and fired them, sending them darting around the corner. “What are you doing?!” He hissed harshly at you, gripping you by both shoulders and squaring off, as if preparing to use himself as a human shield. “You can’t attack all three of them in public!”

“I’m hiding the mosquitos on their clothing until they reach the edge of my range. You have until then to come up with a plan.”

“What’s the time frame?”

“Five to eight minutes.”

“On it.” He paced the floor, biting his lip. It was clear that Melody had disappeared into the shoe store a while ago, but it was safe to assume she probably heard most of the situation.

“Forty meters…”

“What?” Your comment startled Kurapika out of his deep contemplation.

“They’re going to reach fifty soon.”

“Already?!”

“They’re walking fast.”

“Dammit!” He clenched his fists. “Can you keep them in the area?”

“I’ll try.” With that you activated your manipulation, using the mosquitos to bite all three of the large men. In an instant their vision began to warp and change. You tried to keep it simple, a vision of the surroundings they were currently in, except they would notice the tire on their car was flat. Surely they’d call for assistance, which would buy you and Kurapika another fifteen minutes, assuming you could keep them under your control for that long. Tricking the mind of one human was difficult, but _three, _and at the very edge of your En’s range? Well that was proving to take a toll on your body. Your blonde counterpart already noticed you starting to sweat from exertion.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” You grunted out with a strained voice. “Just… keeping something… urgh… conjured for this long at that distance is difficult.”

“Hang in there, F/N.” He guided you to the nearest bench to sit down.

“Where’d you gooooo?” A singsong voice rose to Kurapika’s attention.

_‘Dammit! Not now!’_ He stepped in between you and Neon. _‘I can’t let her break F/N’s focus right now!’ _“Miss Nostrade!” He halted her and she gawked at him in shock. “F/N isn’t feeling so well right now.” Neon peered over the blonde’s shoulder, noticing you staring at the ground with a white-knuckle grip on the bench.

“But… what’s wrong with her?”

“Nothing you need to worry about right now.” He tried to sound soft and genuine but he knew he was coming off as robotic. “She asked for you to set some things aside for her. I’m going to get her a drink and she should be in to join you shortly.”

“Aw.” The girl pouted her lips in disappointment but didn't raise a fuss at Kurapika’s forceful concern. “Okay.” With that she slumped her shoulders like an impudent child and moped back into the store.

A plan was now forming in the young man’s mind, though he didn't find it particularly creative. The only thing he could think of doing was to fire an insult. _‘There’s only one problem: Salvatore Gambino is a man of high standing. I’d have to tailor my offense very specifically. If I call out anything lowly or stupid he’ll consider it beneath him to respond to me. My words would go completely ignored. If I make it _too _personal I’ll likely have to take a fake beating from the guards and then I might still not complete our objective.’_ But then… how would he guess the perfect thing without revealing what he knew about the man? That he had been tracking him…

“No… No! NO!”

“What is it?” Kurapika immediately knelt at your side when he heard your mumbled outburst.

“There’s another one… and they’re getting into the car!” The blond made an involuntary indignant noise at your proclamation. A fourth associate, not under your control, had arrived to pick up the others faster than you anticipated.

“What?! Bring them back!”

“I couldn't let the final guard know they were being controlled so I had no choice but to let them get in the car!” Kurapika’s eyes glowed furious behind his contacts, a void of black wreathed in hellfire. But just before he had the mind to jump to his feet and pursue he saw you raise your arm, conjuring another mosquito. It was obvious to him that this one took far longer than usual to take shape and fire away. His gaze softened slightly at your form, which was now shaking from the strenuous overutilization of Nen. A few seconds of tense silence passed before you spoke up. “Got him.” Kurapika knew that meant you had taken control of the final victim and let out a breath of relief.

“You’re incredible, F/N.” He gripped your hand firmly between both of his. For once he was waiting on _your _instruction, utterly relying on you to make this work. Unfortunately you couldn't relish in the moment because of your heightened focus.

“Guh… Four is too many at this range, Pika…” At this point it was all you could do to keep your vision from tunneling and your subjects' car from crashing. Immediately his expression blazed with fierce determination. He pulled up his sleeve and displayed his forearm to you.

“Use your aura drain.” He demanded.

“No, Pika.” You forced your words out from behind clenched teeth. “What if there’s an altercation? You need your strength.”

“Then just take what you need. We can’t let them get away. Do it now, dammit!” He could feel the uniform shape in your aura twisting and moving erratically. Before long you’d lose control of your targets. Reluctantly you obeyed, sucking out just enough of Kurapika’s aura to maintain your manipulation.

“Is that enough?” He questioned skeptically. “Take more.”

“No. I’ve managed to reroute them back here.” You started to catch your breath as they neared your more comfortable range. “They’ll be coming down that corridor.” You pointed to alert your partner. “When they get close I’ll alter your appearance in their eyes so they don't recognize you when I release them.”

“Got it.” His brows furrowed as he turned in that direction, prepping himself to act the instant they came into sight and release you from the physical load.

“Shit! No!” You stared up at Kurapika in despair. “I lost them! I thought I could get them all the way here but two of them fought hard against my manipulation the entire way. I think that must mean they’re Nen users!” You moved to stand beside him and prepare but collapsed to your knees, panting and unable to stand. “Hnnng!” With all you had left to give you tried to form one last mosquito. At the very least you had to get Salvatore and mask Kurapika’s face from him. “Ugh! I can’t conjure anymore!” You hung your head in defeat. “I’m so sorry, Pika…”

“No. _I’m _sorry I couldn't come up with a better plan.” You saw him eying his surroundings, around, up and down before the quiet jingle of chains tickled your eardrums. “Don't strain yourself anymore. I’ll handle this.” There was a look of finality in his eyes.

“Wait…” You begged. You couldn't let him do this. Being plumb drained of power like this you’d become a huge liability to Kurapika. He could easily get hurt while trying to protect your helpless form. Not to mention the fact that you probably sapped a considerable amount of his aura reserves already just to get them here. _‘I can’t let him fight like this! There has to be a better way!’ _

The four men rounded the corner, looking just as powerful as they were confused, and it was in the light of this very human state that your next idea sparked.

“Hey mister!” 

Kurapika froze statue-still when your voice echoed down the corridor to reach them. His jaw dropped in horror when you locked eyes with Salvatore.

_‘What happened to all the inconspicuous talk?!’ _

“That’s a very nice suit you have there!”

Kurapika instantly caught on to your game and joined in, epiphany washing over him in a wave.

“Yes! Very dapper, sir!” He blinked at the young couple before him in bewilderment before a smile crept up the plump man’s face.

“Why thank you very much!”

Kurapika quickly waved and swept you off into the shop. You slumped against the wall in exhaustion.

“Does that count as a meeting?” You gave Kurapika a tired smile, which he returned in full force.

“That was brilliant, F/N!” He placed a gentle hand on the top of your head. It was an awkward sort of way to praise you, but you accepted it. “Wish I’d thought of that earlier and spared you the effort.”

“I wish you’d thought of it too.” You chuckled. “…Kurapika?”

“Hm?”

“Could I have something to drink please?”

“Oh! Of course!” With that the blond scuttled out to the food court a short distance away. He had forgotten to ask what you wanted but you figured he was smart enough to return with something replenishing in nature. You were proved right upon his swift return when he offered you a tasty smoothie. You gulped the first third of it greedily, even forgetting to thank him. The only reason you realized your lapse in manners was because you heard those words come from his mouth instead. “Thank you again.”

“For what?”

“If you hadn’t been there when they walked out of sight I almost certainly would have made a rash decision.”

“…You need to have more faith in yourself, Pika.“ On shaky legs you managed to return to your feet, albeit with his assistance. He looked you up and down sympathetically.

“I’ll get you home soon, don't worry.” He picked up the shopping bag that you had forgotten you dropped and slid it over his wrist. It was then he realized his own peculiar choice of words and corrected himself with a light shake of the head. “Er- the hotel, I mean.”

Kurapika internally cursed himself. When had he allowed his subconscious to slip into a comfortable little game of house? Did he have the heart to blame _you _for it? Of course not. This was his own weakness he needed to keep in check. He had to remind himself that his objective comes first, before all other things. Especially after these recent events... Today had confirmed something he had been mentally wanting to avoid since this partnership began: how different the two of you really were. The entire time an easy and innocent solution sat, waiting to be seen, but he had been too focused on finding the right cruel remark to strike the perfect nerve. In that moment he had been all-too ready to turn to violence. Had his heart become too dark to spawn such a simple non-confrontational solution? Contrary to his struggles, it seemed like it came naturally to you, almost effortless. How far had he already fallen from genuine moments like those, Kurapika couldn't help but wonder, and how much farther would he fall before this was over?

“Something wrong, Kurapika? You were quiet the whole drive home.” You waited to ask until the elevator reached your floor and the two of you were alone once more.

“Everything’s fine.” He stayed close to you since you left the mall, prepared to catch you should your gait waver. Finally he helped you over to the bed and you flopped on it with a contented sigh. “Make sure to get some rest tonight, F/N.” He took care to hang your dress up in the wardrobe so it wouldn't wrinkle, then draped a blanket over your fatigued frame. “We make our move tomorrow.”

“Mm.” A grunt was all you could manage to acknowledge you heard him. Kurapika half-smiled at your curled up form and gently sat down on the bed next to you, careful to not bounce it too much and disturb your rest. It was a treasure, wasn't it, to have someone that could compensate for one’s shortcomings? This dangerous edge he was walking, he resolved that it was nice to let you pull him back from it…

…at least for now. 


	9. A Song of His People

“Shh…” You held an urgent finger to your lips as you opened the hotel door. Melody responded with a nod in understanding and slipped into the room. She couldn't help but smile upon seeing the blond fast asleep atop the bedcovers, breathing deeply. “It’s that special tea I told you about.” You whispered to her. “Puts him right to sleep every time.” Her delighted smile widened. “If I hadn’t figured out this trick he’d probably be up all night talking about the- eh… the you know who.” You glanced over to Kurapika’s sleeping form. The word ‘spider’ would probably instinctively wake his senses, like a resting dog hearing the word ‘walk’ from its master. Kurapika was so high-strung by nature that you’d taken to using eucalyptus oil on your skin before bed, just to aid in his relaxation a bit. Honestly, what _else_ were you going to use your stupid amount of money on? Other than the item in Melody’s hands, that is… She offered it up the instant she saw your eyes land upon it. “Thank you. I’m impressed you found it so fast.”

“It wasn't all that difficult to come by. You really didn't need my expertise.”

“I appreciate it nonetheless. I can wire the money into your account immediately.” You said, retrieving your phone from your pocket.

“No need. Consider it a gift.”

“…You’re the greatest, Melody.”

Your dear roommate must’ve been thoroughly drained from the last mission. Not only had he pulled a double shift for Melody’s sake, but the two of you had plans to tail Salvatore that very same night. Once the yellow harvest moon rose into the sky you found yourselves at a weapon’s dealer banquet where Kurapika, looking charming in his little tailcoat, posed as a waiter serving drinks. That way he was able to directly meet more than a fair share of people to use his dowsing chain on. (A brilliant idea if you do say so yourself.) Your guise, on the other hand, was that of an affluent aristocrat- that dress Neon bought you certainly helped you look the part- where you spent the evening subtly summoning said ‘stranger’ over to the suspicious gentlemen to offer them a beverage.

During this process he discovered your original assessment to be correct. Salvatore was not the one overlooking the crime ring. As most gang leaders do, he had associates to do the dirty work for him. Another set of rumors circled on the air that night, that of Salvatore’s number two affiliate. Fortunately it was easier than expected to get his name. Apparently there was some discord among the local Dons about whether or not he was suited to be Gambino’s pruned successor. Due to his hot temper and ruthless disposition a handful of partygoers weren’t shy about vocalizing their distaste for the aforementioned malefactor.

The man himself, Vito Castellano, wasn’t present at the event- of course you wouldn't be that lucky- so you and Kurapika settled on the next best thing. You kept tabs on two specific men who had stories to tell about him. The first seemed to be blowing smoke with his tales of Vito, reminiscent of the way a group of preteens might delineate their past encounters with the boogeyman. The second, however, struck you a much more viable lead. You seductively curled your finger towards Kurapika across the bustling golden room, beckoning him; another drink to keep this man talking…

The following two days were somewhat less eventful, but you had to admit you enjoyed them quite a lot. Using his tracking Nen, Kurapika had found you both an abandoned building across the street from this target’s favorite meeting spot, an ideal vantage point for a stake out. You tingled with excitement at the proposition initially, but it wasn't long before the novelty lost its luster. You both had forgotten that mobsters still lived ordinary lives most of the time, and boredom set in fast. In the spare hours where the man did mundane things like pick up groceries you and Kurapika found random ways to pass the hours. In this time you had the chance to engage in uncritical conversation for a change, gentle small talk. The second day he took so long to return that you and the blond trained your Ten together. It was an interesting sensation, activating your Nen next to his, like the phantasmal equivalent of touching hands. The light brush of his aura was warm but lethal, erratic in its spikes and wavelength patterns, but still somehow controlled.

When you weren’t training the two of you mostly took to chatting. Kurapika praised you much too generously on how well you played your part at the banquet, which had caught you off guard and caused you to blush. Then afterwards you even managed to make him chuckle when you used your Bite Manipulation to make some poor random shmuck deliver you coffee and doughnuts. And it was there on that random slab of cold uncomfortable concrete that you realized you were having fun. When had been the last time you just casually shot the breeze with Kurapika? Things certainly had changed. When had the sweet doe-eyed teen you met in the Hunter Exam traded his bokken for a switchblade and a nine-mil? ‘Strictly for intimidation,’ he would always say when he pocketed them, but you found yourself doubting that claim more and more nowadays.

At last, on the eve of the second night the two of you overheard an important little tidbit of information. A deal was about to be made, and your friendly neighborhood Vito was destined to be the star of the show. The nightclub Salvatore owned is where he would be, orchestrating a trade of sorts.

Kurapika connected the mental dots immediately. Though that district may have been known for a… _different_… kind of trafficking, through Castellano it had lately become a harbor for bartering counterfeit items. This rang similar to another past crime tied to the Troupe, where a high-end merchant had his establishment broken into one night, only to note the next morning that not a single thing had actually been stolen. However, months later his fortune was lost in lawsuits because, upon professional appraisal, every single item he had sold since then was merely a convincing identical replica, a _fake_.

In only about a week’s time Kurapika’s past fussiness to keep you home and safe seemed to be a laughable memory. Now you were always by his side, a key trap-card to help keep things running smoothly. Before he left this evening he even told you the ability of his final chain, a topic you’d been wondering about since this began, a sign of his absolute trust in you.

In three days time, that nightclub is where you’d make your next move together. But not tonight. Tonight was a special kind of mission. Kurapika had left a while ago in an attempt to score the hideout where the counterfeits were made.

The Troupe member with that ability, he knew they were near. He could _feel_ it.

Tonight he’d follow them and break into that facility…

\---

“Ugh! He got away!” Kurapika burst through the penthouse door in a rage. “The bastard actually got away!” Before you could process the situation he was storming through the room, loudly slamming open drawers until his handgun came into sight.

“Wait! Slow down!” You stood abruptly, nearly knocking your chair backwards in the process of trying to obstruct his exit. “What happened?” Your breath almost stilled for an instant. You could see the lethal crimson glow rimming the edges of his black contacts, an eclipse to end worlds.

“The plan’s been compromised. I’m going after him.” Though his voice wasn't raised the anger bubbling beneath the surface was unmistakable. You instantly launched yourself in front of the door. “Get out of the way, F/N. There’s no time!”

“I can’t let you do this right now!”

“If you try and stop me I’ll consider you my enemy…” He raised his right hand at your eye level. “…and cut you down where you stand.” The blonde’s unfeeling tone chilled the blood in your veins, a stark contrast to the two bonfire-black irises that were now burning into you, and it was all you could do to not flinch as his murderous Hatsu flooded the room. Its potency was staggering; your defensive Nen triggered almost immediately, strictly on reflex. His pinky finger lifted and his chains appeared. “Do you really think I care who I kill right now?”

“…” Your expression hardened and your Ken lowered. “I know you better than that, Kurapika.” For an instant you prayed calling his bluff would not be the last thing you ever did. In this situation you were a fly on the wall just waiting to be smashed, and every cell in your body seemed be screaming at you to run.

“I’ll ask you one more time. _Move_.” A demand, not a question.

“Just listen, please!” He loomed over you, impatience seething off his erratic aura, but for whatever reason he didn't strike. “_Think_ for a second. If you go in without a plan and die you’ll never complete your objective!”

“Don't patronize me right now, F/N, I _swear_-“

“I’m _not_! I’m _reasoning_ with you!” You held your hands up and took a breath. “We need to fall back for now. There will be other leads.” He scoffed and rolled his eyes, a flagrant act of passive aggression, but it was decidedly an improvement from the _aggressive_ aggression he was exhibiting a few seconds ago.

“Spare me your unremarkable platitudes.”

“I overheard something during the surveillance while you were gone. Something important.” Finally it appeared you now held Kurapika’s attention, albeit an impatient and fidgety version of it. “The Ten Dons have these things called Shadow Beasts.“

“You think I don't know that already?! I’ve been-”

“Let me finish, dammit!” You hissed. “They planned an ambush around you!”

“…What?”

“Yeah! Just before you got back I overheard on the radio interference that they were luring you to their rallying point!”

“How could they have possibly-“

“They saw at least one of us during the stake out. They knew we were coming.”

“…” Kurapika seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

“I can’t be sure, but I believe they think we are members spying for a rival gang. Based on our behavior I do understand why they would jump to that conclusion.”

“Mm.”

“But if that’s the case we have no way of proving that we’re not, and I don't see their information fishing turning out much to our favor…” You grimaced at the thought of all the fruitless torture that could ensue upon your potential capture.

“Fine. Noted. Please move.”

“How can you-“

“This changes nothing. I’m still going.” He moved to step forward but you placed both hands on the front of his shoulders.

“Listen, Pika. You’re powerful. No one denies that. But your Nen is specifically geared towards taking down Spiders. It’s not at all suited for an ambush situation like this. I know you know this too. If you go now you’re going to die.” You took advantage of his silence to speak once more. “This isn’t the end, okay? We need an alternate course of action.” At last Kurapika’s chains finally disappeared.

“What… do you propose?” He punctuated his words through clenched teeth, as if admitting to your logic had put a literal bad taste in his mouth.

“We already know that the Spider’s objective has something to do with the auction, so we know they won’t travel far from our sights until then. And you still haven’t met with Hisoka yet to find out what he knows. Now isn’t the time for rash actions.”

“…” Kurapika said nothing for what felt like an eternity.

“I just think you need to consider these things. …If you still decide to go, I’m coming with you. But… I implore you not to.”

“Fine. I get it. Drop it already, okay?” His posture stayed rigid, and when you moved to lay a comforting hand on him he swatted it away, making a swift path back towards the bed. Try as you might you couldn't help but feel a bit scorned. Granted, Kurapika had every right to be angry, but as a rule he usually handled you more gracefully. Any other day he would have thanked you for your logic, but his demeanor now exuded a bitter undertone that made you feel like you were holding him back.

“Fine.” It was clear by the way that he whipped out his laptop and ignored you that he had no intention of discussing this further. Not much else you could do but let him brood for a bit. But then a thought struck you; perhaps some soft music would bring back his refined side. Without another word you sat at the mini-grand piano and started playing something soothing he commented he liked once before. Not sixty seconds passed before his sharp tongue lashed out once more, barely audible.

“You could do something more _productive_ with your time…” Your lips curled in annoyance at his words.

_‘Maybe you could NOT walk into traps laid by the enemy…’_ That’s what you wanted to say. _‘No. Don't engage. Diffuse. He has good reason to be frustrated right now.’ _You sighed your exasperation out, letting your cruel retort trickle down from your brain space and float away with the music. It wasn't long before he mirrored your sigh, his being a little more prolonged and harsh, and you felt like now would be a good time to make use of the item Melody procured for you. With tentative fingers you started the next new song. It wasn't perfect, as you hadn’t had much time to practice it, but you figured Kurapika wouldn't mind your minor mistakes. The room grew still as the new haunting string of notes filled the air, and your testy companion shifted on the bedcovers.

“That sounds… familiar… Ah!” He instantly shot up from his slouched position, which you didn't see with your back turned to him. “How do you know that song?” You weren’t sure why but it sounded like there was malice in his voice.

“Oh, so you _do_ know it?”

“Yes, but _you_ shouldn't.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” You asked innocently, and you didn't stop playing until you felt a hand constrict around your wrist. His motion was so swift and unexpected that he could have snapped your neck and you would have never seen it coming.

“Do you intend to mock my culture’s coming of age ceremony?”

“Eh? Pika-“

“Only clan elders are permitted to play that song. Otherwise it’s an insult to their memory.” He squeezed your wrist almost to the point of pain and you began to panic and backpedal.

“I’m sorry! I had no idea! M-Melody helped me find it a-and I just thought-“  
“Is nothing sacred to you at all? How many graves of my brethren did you have to desecrate to find it?” He asked with a casual ruthlessness. “An approximation will suffice.” You scoffed and shrunk under his gaze, struck utterly speechless by his accusation. He released your wrist but there was no less condemnation in his features. You felt tears well up in your eyes and took large strides to the door to hide it. You paused in the entryway for as brief a moment as you could.

“The sheet music’s in the wardrobe.” You mumbled solemnly. “Do what you want with it...” With that you were halfway down the hall. You didn't even take the elevator. You couldn't wait; you wanted off that floor immediately. _‘What’s come over him?’ _ You wondered to high heaven as you descended the many flights of stairs._ ‘I thought a little taste of home would make him happy.’ _You frowned miserably and moped into the lobby. Where else could you really hide when you shared a room?

On the surface Kurapika appeared to have endless patience, but when it came to anything surrounding his heritage or the Spider he truly had the shortest fuse imaginable. You originally planned to go out and come back later, after giving him some time to cool off, and apologize your heart out, but you realized you left your room key and wallet upstairs, and you couldn't bother him with your stupidity now. So here you were, stranded until further notice. After the guilt ebbed a bit you busied yourself with some web surfing on your phone.

_‘At least I stopped him from doing something reckless…’_ You tried to comfort yourself with that fact. Suddenly the terrifying image of his chains resurfaced in you mind and your stomach churned. _‘Was he really going to do it? …What conditions would he have set?’_ No… You knew he wouldn't. You shook the very notion from your head with physical force. _‘I gave him more than ample opportunity to strike when I lowered my Ken.’_

It wasn't too long before you suddenly sensed Kurapika’s presence nearby. It wasn't really a Nen thing. You just… knew? You bit your lip fiercely as your nerves bubbled up. Would he forgive you for such a slight to his culture? He might actually send you away for this… and even if he didn't go that far you were still not mentally prepared for another mercurial outburst from him. Unfortunately it was too late to run from these fears now, as the man in question was now standing right beside you.

“Uh-uhm!” Sadness set in his eyes at the unease in yours. They were a soft and earnest silver- he had removed his contacts- and all shades of red had dissipated.

“I’ve come to beg your forgiveness.” He said with a sincere and proper formality.

“Huh?” You blinked at him in confusion. During your prolonged pause of bewilderment he pulled a small rectangular case from his pocket.

“Those things I said to you… I want you to know I didn't mean them. You probably know that already, considering you can read me like a book when you want to. But even so, I hope you’ll accept this token of my apology.”

From his hands you took and opened the slick black box. Therein rested a firestone necklace on a bed of plush midnight velvet. You had never seen one in real life before and it almost struck you breathless. Said type of gemstone was known for being mined in the turbulent mountains of a heavy natural gas. Over time the rock encapsulates the dense molecules, leaving them to churn and swirl behind a glassy polished surface, and trapping what appears to be a living galaxy of adularescence within. The ones you’d seen in advertisements usually had a full spectrum of colors, the thin-film interference one might see when rain meets an oil spill on the pavement, but somehow this one was almost purely crimson. In laymen’s terms it pretty much looked like someone shoved a collapsing star inside of a ruby and called it a day, and it was clear that Kurapika spared no expense on it. The colors warped and flowed in its signature lifelike motion and you only managed to tear your eyes away from the optical phenomenon when Kurapika spoke again.

“I bought it for you the other day to wear at the auction since you said your favorite color was red. Although… that might not be the case anymore…”

“This is excessive, Kurapika. …And I’m not mad at you anyway.” You looked down at the floor. “I feel really bad.”

“I’m to blame for that.” His frown deepened. “My behavior earlier was abhorrent. I deliberately blinded myself to your intentions because I needed an outlet for my anger. It was wrong of me to lash out at you the way that I did.” His gaze fixed itself upon the wrist he had grabbed earlier, regretfully assessing it for damage. “…Not only did I threaten you when you tried to protect me from myself, I added insult to injury by throwing your thoughtful gesture right back in your face and-“ Kurapika stopped talking abruptly, as if recoiling in the face of his own cruelty. “Wow, I’m… such a spiteful person.” His expression was positively contrite now, and his hands clenched to fists by his sides. “I honestly can’t comprehend why you stick around me.”

“Well… the pay’s good.” You said flatly and his shoulders sank.

“Yes… I suppose that’s true…”

“I’m _kidding_, ya doofus!” You grinned and pushed him lightly with the flat of your palm. “Let’s go back upstairs. I forgot my room key.”

“A-are you sure?” Big round eyes gawked at you. Kurapika rarely stuttered; he must’ve been unconvinced that you could forgive him so quickly. “Why don't you let me take you out and make it up to you?”

“You can make your own tea today. How about that?” You smirked and he smiled, and you could see the visible relief in his tired features.

Kurapika felt a weight lifted from his chest when the two of you stepped back into the elevator together. When the stainless steel doors closed he displayed his palm.

“May I?”

“Huh?” You noted him eying the box in your hands and gave it up. “Oh.” He gently lifted the necklace from its silken resting place and opened the clasp. You turned to the mirrored backing and lifted your hair as he delicately draped the jewel ‘round your neck. “It really is beautiful, Kurapika... Thank you.”

“No thanks necessary. When I saw it in its case I figured it was long overdue to find an owner worthy of its caliber.” Your stomach flipped at his words and his eyes locked onto yours in the mirror’s reflection. You were certain you’d never get used to Kurapika’s elegant art of roundabout flattery. While cherishing the gem betwixt your fingers you felt yourself being moved. Kurapika spun you to look at him directly, placing both hands on your shoulders before leaning in close.

“You’ll always wear it for me, won’t you?”

Oh, _wow_! Fire shot through your veins and you felt your chest and neck start to heat up. Something about the way Kurapika asked that was just so… _intimate_. There was an uncharacteristic vulnerability, an urgent need in his penetrating stare. In all honesty you wanted to object to that request. The artifact you beheld was much too fancy for everyday wear… But how on earth could you deny him when he was making a face like that?!

“O-of course!” You blurted out too loudly, causing him to smile warmly at you. He must’ve been satisfied with your answer, for there was a newfound spring in his step when the doors opened and he strode ahead to open the penthouse door.

Upon arrival you excused yourself to the bathroom, and it took the sounds of Kurapika rustling in the suite’s kitchen to realize that you’d been staring at your accessorized appearance for far too long. When you emerged you found him pursing his lips slightly at a ceramic mug. From the floating aroma on the air you deduced he had made his usual tea.

“What’s wrong? Is the milk spoiling?”

“No. It’s just… not as good as when you make it.” You laughed at his pitiful predicament.

…

At last after a long day the two of you said goodnight, retiring to your respective sides of the gargantuan bed. Despite his protests you remade Kurapika’s tea for him after he pouted at it like a child. The hotel room was silent for a while, save for the quiet hum of the air conditioning unit turning on and off.

“F/N…” You heard him say, so soft you were certain you imagined it. “Are you asleep yet?”

“No.” You turned to face him. “Is everything okay?”

“Would you permit me to apologize again for earlier?”

“Are you still thinking about that? I told you I’m not angry with you. Although… if I’m being completely honest, it did hurt my feelings that you thought I robbed a grave to get that music.”

“I only said that to be spiteful. I never once believed you capable of such depravity… if it’s any consolation, which it probably isn’t.”

“Mm.”

“It just got me thinking. This isn’t the first time I’ve started conflict between us. And I guess I am just wondering… how many times will I be harsh with you… before you wake up and realize your loyalty is better spent elsewhere?” His silky voice wavered slightly. “…Once more? _Two_ times? …Which day will it be enough, and I’ll walk through those elevator doors to find you’ve moved on... and rightfully so…” The silence that followed his words was somber, aching. You couldn't fight the urge to comfort him.

“…Come here, Kurapika.” There was a pause in the blackness before you heard a rustle under the covers. As soon as his fingertips brushed your arm you yanked him into a horizontal hug. It must’ve been the darkness that gave you the courage to choose such a bold display of affection. The result was a tiny but audible catch in Kurapika’s breath, but he tentatively returned the embrace nonetheless. “You asked how many times, right? As many as it takes.” You plopped your cheek onto a mop of blond. “I know how sorry you are. Stress brings out the worst in all of us. …I know you get a little excited sometimes, but you’re not an unkind person.”

“…Thank you, F/N.” His posture relaxed. “It means a lot to hear that from you.” You held him like this for a moment, treasuring his warmth in your arms before your mind caught up with you. In a fit of embarrassment you lifted your hands from his back, leaving Kurapika an opening to pull away.

“Ehhh. Sorry about that. I totally forced that on you. I’m not making you feel uncomfortable, am I?”

“Not at all.” He stated calmly, making no efforts to move. “In fact, if it’s all the same to you… I wouldn't mind staying like this for a little while.” With his permission you allowed your hands to rest in their previous spot around his shoulders. “I can’t remember the last time I had… arms around me.” That confession of his saddened you, but Kurapika didn't seem phased by it. His tone was dreamy, like he was reminiscing about his past, or simply falling close to slumber. You dared to let your hand wander, climbing up to his head to rake your fingers through his soft hair. “Mm.” He made a little noise of satisfaction and melted further in your arms. “That feels… nice...” Your touch was so gentle as it traced patterns through his hair. Not so soft as to tickle, but tender and caring enough to tug at his heartstrings. Kurapika realized he’d made a terrible mistake today; he almost lost you.

Once more you heard a sigh from him, but for some reason it sounded less at peace than the last.

“I really am sorry, you know.”

“Oh my goooosh!” You rolled your eyes and almost laughed. “Look. Would you feel better if I said something mean back to you?”

“…I don't know. Maybe?” Kurapika’s brow tightened at the impending words.

“Okay, ya dirty… high-strung… _Conjurer_.” You felt him chuckle at that, shaking you lightly and ghosting warm breath against your collarbone.

“It’s no use, F/N. There’s not a mean bone in your body.” It was almost like you’d just insulted him using dialogue out of a bad Western. For all the harm it did you might as well have called him a rootin’ tootin’ varmint.

“I dunno about that.” You sang sarcastically. “I think my insult was pretty clever. I’d say we’re about even now, but that wouldn't quite be fair since I clearly slayed you with that one.” Kurapika laughed again and pulled away just enough to meet your eyes. The slightest fuchsia hue rested in his irises, but it was unclear if it came from him or the glowing city lights behind you. “…What?”

“Melody was right, as usual.”

“Hm? What did she say this time?”

“She said I was lucky to have you.” There was that sappy gaze of his again, and you were grateful for the darkness to hide any signs of your befuddlement. You ruffled his hair to break the tension.

“Get some sleep, blondie.”

Kurapika smiled and let his eyes flutter closed, and it was now, resting in the crook of your shoulder, that he began to reminisce on the first time you called him that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! Hope you liked the last few installments. There will only be a few more chapters but I promise they will be much more exciting than before! I’ve been psyched to write chapter 10 for a while.
> 
> I was going to include the flashback in this, but I am just too dang tired and this chapter’s long enough already.


	10. Counterfeit Kisses

_The fog was dense. He couldn't remember the last time he saw any signs of the contestants ahead, let alone the examiner he was supposed to stay close to. The perilous wet marshland seemed to stretch on endlessly and even repeat itself, and now, as if to add to his already generous supply of problems, Kurapika found himself surrounded by an array of sentient vines clinging on to him. _

_The young man felt like he was slowly losing his sanity. From almost every direction he was hearing voices that sounded like his deceased clan members. _

_‘How are these creatures capable of accessing core synapses in our brains and imitating them? …That’s right. There’s no way they can do that. It must be psychosomatic… Are there chemicals in the air?!’ He covered his nose and mouth quickly to try and mitigate the effects. With one of the knives he kept on his person Kurapika started slashing the vines at his ankles, some of which made a sickening screech when slit open. _

_“Dammit!” Another entanglement of vegetation erupted from the ground and caught his wrist, terminating his ability to keep cutting the first. He knew he would have been able to dodge that if it hadn’t been for the blasted fog. Unfortunately it was now that an even more viable threat sprung forth at breakneck speeds, filling the young male with an unparalleled dread. It was reminiscent of a pressure, but it somehow felt like it was bearing upon his soul directly, his body less so. A bloodlust was coming. ‘It must be Hisoka…’ _

_Kurapika would have felt relief that he’d been chosen over Leorio when they split off but there was no room in his petrified heart for such emotions. The sheer fight or flight reflex set his eyes ablaze, an igniting of the ashes. The feeling was so skin-tight that he hadn’t noticed the vines scream and release their hold on him. Even once the feeling of physical freedom had dawned on him he couldn't find the will to move his feet. It was as if he’d been cast in stone. _

_“Get movin’, blondie!” He swung around when he heard a female voice approaching. Just like that, the terrifying force that held him captive was released and he was pushed from behind, up and out of the creeping plant’s nest. “You okay?”_

_“Yeah. Thanks…” In a daze he followed along for a moment before stopping suddenly. “Wait. How do I know you’re not one of them? We’ve already seen that they can mimic humans. How do I know that I can trust you?” His brow set in suspicion. _

_“You don't. But there’s no time for me to try and convince you. Hisoka’s not far behind you.” The stranger grabbed him by the arm to guide him once more as the plants began to wriggle and stretch nearby. _

_“What was that technique you used on me just now?”_

_“Well I was trying to use it on the plant but I don't have much control over it yet, so you only got caught up in it by accident.” The girl’s tone was not very apologetic, which oddly enough made him trust her more. A marsh creature would want to make him feel completely secure before feeding on him, not chafed by rudeness. “Anyway, we have to keep moving.” She gestured him forward and Kurapika allowed himself to follow. “Now I’m not a betting girl, but if I was I’d wager that you’d have a much better chance against me than Hisoka.” She smiled a playful sort of smile, which felt out of place in the given situation. “Not to mention it’d be a shame if the last Kurta died in a place like this.”_

_ Apparently that was the worst thing that could have been said, for Kurapika immediately halted, drawing his bokken and assuming a defensive stance. _

_“You ARE one of them, aren’t you?” His tone was urgent, accusatory. “Clever of you to disguise yourself as one of the applicants. Did you kill her too?” _

_“What on earth brought this on all of the sudden?!” _

_“You’re in my head trying to deceive me! You wouldn't know that otherwise!” _

_“Know what?!” _

_“Where I come from. What I am.” _

_“No, I know because I can see your eyes.” It was now that the ground shifted and the vines began to rise again, loud and piercing. “Look, I can explain later!” Impatience seethed off her as the violent rumbling threatened to split the earth beneath their feet. “You’re just going to have to trust me!” _

_“I’ll take my chances…” And with that Kurapika turned on his heels, vanishing into the mist. _

_“Not that way, you idiot!” He heard her aggravated voice echo from behind, followed by a trail of footsteps. She was _chasing_ him. Kurapika had to think fast, and also hope that he was running in the opposite direction of Hisoka. _

_‘Can I fight against that technique of hers? No… Unless I have the element of surprise the safest course of action is to keep evading.’ He dashed in an erratic pattern in the hopes of throwing off his pursuer. ‘She’s right behind me…’ He could feel her presence alarmingly near, and then… ‘Wait, she disappeared?!’ Suddenly there was no noise, no trace of anyone anywhere. He was completely alone. Kurapika halted, still on guard, and caught his breath. ‘Did that thing reach the edge of her territory?’ There didn't seem to be any other explanation for the sudden and absolute isolation Kurapika found himself in. ‘There!’ The blonde’s instincts reacted before his mind could. He managed to swing around the instant the air changed, but it wasn't fast enough. _

_…_

_He was looking at a grassy courtyard, eyes squinting as they adjusted themselves to the assaulting sunlight. Based on his perspective he must’ve been sitting on the ground and not standing. _

_“KURAPIKAAAA!” A familiar voice shouted right in front of his face. “You’re okay!”_

_“…Gon?” _

_“Oh, so he’s awake.” Killua appeared on his right under the shady tree holding a bucket of water. His tone indicated he was mildly disappointed he didn't get to use it. _

_“What happened?” He asked Gon in a daze. The last thing he remembered was running up a long staircase. Had he been disqualified? _

_“That girl over there dropped you off with us. I think she helped you.” He smiled wide and pointed to a sunny corner of the lawn where the applicant in question stood. All at once the memory flooded his mind like a lethal typhoon. _

_“Man, why does HE get all the luck with girls?” Leorio whined and crossed his arms. Kurapika felt flames engulf his blood and shoved his friends aside, storming up to her. _

_“Hey you! Care to explain our last encounter?!” _

_“Uh- well you went the wrong way and couldn't be reasoned with.” _

_“That’s no excuse!” His volume escalated even further. “Why did you attack me?! What are your connections with the Spider?!” Everyone in the courtyard was looking his way now, including a very amused looking Hisoka. Her mouth gaped in a bewildered manner but he cut her off with a vociferous: “ANSWER ME!” _

_“Kurapika, wait!” _

_“Leorio, let go of m-RRMPH!” With the help of Gon and Killua the taller male covered his mouth and proceeded to drag him away. _

_ “He’s sorry!” Leorio interjected. “That’s Kurapika’s way of saying thanks for the help.” He threw her an uneasy smile as the livid blond thrashed about in protest, and he would’ve likely been uttering loud curses and threats were his speech not muffled. “I’m Leorio by the way. It’s a pleasure.” She raised a hand to wave back halfheartedly, blinking in bemusement. _

_“…F/N.” _

Four days after his furious cross-examination, he ended up being your target. It was only after the exam that Kurapika recognized it was your hatsu he had felt in the Milsy Wetlands. He also realized that after you earned his trust in the woods you could have easily made off with his badge while he slept. No matter how basic your Nen skills were at the time he figured he would have been none the wiser. But for some reason you didn't. You had stayed by his side even then, choosing to use one another as diversions and hunt down the two remaining badges you needed. For a moment Kurapika speculated. _‘Would she have stolen it if I hadn’t agreed to help her get other badges?’ _And that was the last thought that floated through his mind before slumber took him, arm draped lazily over your waist.

…

“Dammit…” Your sleuthing partner uttered under his breath, cutting sharply through the warm night air. It was uncommon for Kurapika to cuss out of the blue; it made your stomach churn. “I knew I was forgetting something…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Look.” You followed his finger up to his eyes. His _silver_ eyes.

“Oh, your contacts!” You turned your head down and grimaced at the concrete below your feet. “Shit… It crossed my mind to bring the extra pair while we were back in the room. I should’ve listened to my instincts.”

“It’s fine.” His tone returned to its default collected form. “As long as I stay in control of my emotions it wont be a problem.” He took a sharp sudden turn around the corner and you had to take a few big strides to catch up.

“There it is.” You mumbled, immediately noting the blazing pink lights and oversized capital letters from a distance. It was impossible to miss, even with the distracting street aerial dancers and bustling crowds of people. Nestled between Bleeding Sapphire and the House of Yes was your targeted location: FREQUE.

Kurapika opened the door and the first thing that greeted your vision was an oversized man standing much too close to you, as well as a lanky girl in a very suggestive dress giving the two of you a questionable look from behind a table.

“ID’s.” She demanded, palm up, as she open-mouthed chewed her gum. You and Kurapika shared a hesitant glance but obeyed. For as much effort as you both had put into stealth missions, neither of you had the time to get around to making fake ID cards. At the very least you had thought to bring your regular ones and not your Hunter’s licenses, so as not to paint a large target on your backs. “Here.” She tossed them back across the table and stared impatiently.

“…Is there not an entrance fee?” Kurapika inquired.

“No.” Her thick Southside accent only made her sound more rude. “Entertainment got cancelled tonight. So it’s just our normal DJ.”

“Thanks.” You faked a smile and guided your ally into the next room, away from the bouncers. “…An entrance fee, Kurapika?” You smirked and he looked at you.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s called a cover charge.”

“…Aren’t they the same thing?”

“Technically yes. But it’s kind of the equivalent of calling the half time show in a sports game an ‘intermission.’”

“Oh.” He made a thoughtful little motion with his head, as if storing it away in his mental filing cabinet.

It wasn't until now that the ambiance of the establishment abruptly caught up with you. The room was filled with a crimson bordello décor, reminiscent of a brothel. The round ceiling lamps shaped like a weeping flower had tassels. In the center of the room sat a backlit bar fashioned like a vanity mirror, lighting the multicolored bottles of liquor. Tulle draped low overhead- only just out of reach for a taller individual- bunching at the light fixtures. While crossing the center of the dance floor with Kurapika you noticed the collection of black-framed mirrors lining the walls between tufted leather half-moon shaped booths. All seemed to be angled towards the middle, multiplying the number of eyes that would already be on you. It was downright exhibitionistic. The low lighting emitted a gothic vibe, along with an erotic sensual energy, and you almost found the mood contagious. The music was a slow grind, deep notes surging through your chest. It was some mix of chilling and invigorating, a burlesque awakening of urges, and you found your hips swaying unconsciously before your fingertips trailed up the back of Kurapika’s spine. It was _too _easy to get in character in a place like this.

“That booth over there looks like it has good visuals.” He gestured to the right side of the dance floor with his chin and you agreed. Behind the bar appeared to be three large windows, each with an exotic dancer inside, so steamy from a distance that all you could see was their perfectly formed silhouettes and an occasional flash of skin when their bodies met the glass. Though his stoic expression didn't falter you noted Kurapika tug at his collar slightly. He was uncomfortable.

“It’s a little extra, isn’t it…” You commented in an attempt to ease his nerves. Unfortunately the club’s atmosphere had been so overstimulating to the senses that you only just then caught on to a new type of disturbance. As the two of you passed tables, one by one, all gazes seemed to rise to him. Two dancers with running eyeliner, one had bruises. Then the next table of scantily dressed individuals, some in fluorescent body paint. Finally the bartender met your eyes from a distance, and it was at that moment you realized that Kurapika stuck out, pristine and composed. His hair hung neat and flat, clothes freshly ironed, smooth in all the ways they were rough. “Pika, sit down.” You shoved him into the booth with urgency, feeling the sickening gut churn of unwanted eyes upon you. He let out a little noise of surprise as you removed his tie and let it hang slovenly around his collar before ruffling his hair, giving it a more windswept look. Next you undid the top two buttons of his shirt and Kurapika raised a single eyebrow at the rushed pace in which you appeared to be undressing him.

“Isn’t it a custom to buy me a drink first?” He inquired with sass in his tone, perfect impassive veneer not cracking.

“You’re impossible.” You deadpanned back, letting your fingers come to a halt and sink to the plush black leather. “Look around, Pika. There aren’t a lot of people here in three piece suits.” Kurapika, unlike the vast majority of his surrounding club-goers, was dressed in a midnight black blazer and matching pants with a wine colored button-down undershirt, which would match his eyes perfectly under the right circumstances. At the very least it matched his surroundings. You had to say the contrast of the ebony suit against his alabaster skin was very striking, and despite all the overt distractions around it was hard to occupy your gaze anywhere else.

“I noticed. …Should I leave the jacket?” He asked and you pouted your lips.

“It looks nice on you though.”

“Mm.” He glanced around the room, trying to appear casual, though it was difficult for Kurapika to look casual doing _anything _he does. There was always an intellectual edge, an acute awareness in his aura that made all his actions feel deliberate, and at times, painstakingly serious. “I think it’s fine. No one seems to be looking at us now.”

“’Cept him.” Your vision borrowed Kurapika’s until he saw the approaching waiter. He was thin and had a pleasant face, and from the looks of it he was not much older than the two of you.

“What’ll it be for ya?” He asked with a jovial smile, a welcome change from the surly girl at the entrance.

“Mmm… A dancing foxbear for me. Aaand what about you, babe?” You grinned blithely at Kurapika, who furrowed his brows for an instant.

“Um… Whisky sour.” The blond placed some cash on the table, muttering a tiny ‘thanks’ when the waiter swept it into his hand.

“Coming right up.” With that he vanished and you leaned towards your companion.

“We’re posing as a couple, remember? So don’t be afraid to act like it.”

“Right.” He nodded once quickly as if he’d just received a marshal command, then semi-robotically placed his arm around your shoulders.

“We’re just two young people having a good time, right?” You flashed him a charmed smile and he managed to sink into character and return it.

“Here you are. Enjoy.” The waiter slipped the drinks across the table towards your hands and you both bid him polite gratitudes before he returned to his post.

“Mm.” The tangy tartness of strawberries and pineapple swished over your tongue, followed by the warm after-burn of some unknown, but undeniably strong alcohol that lingered in your throat after you swallowed. “Mine’s sweet.” Kurapika mirrored your action, wrapping his lips around the two tiny black straws in his glass, and took a sip. “Is this your first alcoholic drink, Kurapika?”

“Not exactly.” He began tracing shapes on the bare of your shoulder absentmindedly as he spoke. “There wasn't really a drinking age back in my village. So I think I’ve probably tasted it once or twice. I just don't remember it clearly. Is it yours?”

“I had some champagne at the banquet, remember?”

“Oh, that’s right.” He cast you a sidelong glance. “…You’re welcome.”

“…Are you wising off to me about a disguise choice that _you_ came up with?” You leaned back in mock-offense.

“A very demanding aristocrat made me her servant the entire time. It was truly an exhausting evening.” He shook his head in a dramatically melancholic display, and the two of you shared the first genuine smile of the evening; besides him complimenting your appearance in the hotel room before you left, that is. “Anyway, you talked to more people at that event than I did. If you see anyone you recognize give me the signal.”

You nodded and peeked over your shoulder every now and again for a while. The two of you had gotten halfway through your drinks before another man in a suit made his way from the entrance to the opposite side of the bar. Familiarity struck you, and for some reason the air seemed to shift. There was something tense hanging over this mission, and you couldn't help but feel like it was an omen. Perhaps it was the eagerness in your partner’s energy, or maybe it had something to do with how fast the auction date was approaching. Whatever the reason, you sensed something was about to go horribly wrong. Despite this perception of dread you eyed Kurapika’s hand, which was currently fiddling with his drink, swirling the melting ice in his glass.

“Hey, let me taste that.” Entrapping his hand beneath yours you brought the straws to your lips, tapping the knuckle of his ring finger twice. The signal. Suddenly his posture became more alert and he fired you a significant glance before leaning closer to your face.

“Where?”

“Two tables from the back left.” You muttered low, and Kurapika wrapped a piece of your hair around his finger before looking in that direction. You released his hand so he could slide it under the table. His aura hummed to life, as subdued as he could maintain it, and were it not for your keen acquaintance with the sound, the jingling of his dowsing chain would’ve been entirely drowned out by the loud music.

“Our target from the stake out is here too.” He informed you. “It’s pointing towards the back of the bar. I think the deal will take place there.”

“Really? I thought they’d do it right here on the dance floor between verses.” You replied with a sarcastic simper, earning no response but an impatient blink from Kurapika. You slid out from underneath his arm and stood, extending your hand. “Care for some fresh air?”

“That sounds lovely.” He smiled, returning to his requisite role. “It is awfully stuffy in here.” Around past the exotic dancers he escorted you on his arm, down the little black hallway and out the back door. The balmy summer air lightly brushed your face, bringing with it the wafting scent of cigarettes from the balcony above, where a handful of chums were noisily enjoying their liquor. One lone street lamp buzzed pathetically above you, surrounded by a few white moths. The tenebrosity and lack of seating made it clear that this part of the establishment was not meant for the general public.

“Can’t you two read?” A voice from the corner startled you. If he had been an assailant sent to ambush you he possibly would have succeeded. The man emerged from the balcony’s deep shadow to point at the sign on the door, which read “Staff Only.” He was wearing the same little black vest as the other bartender.

“Oh, sorry!” Kurapika intervened, placing his hands on your shoulders from behind. “My girlfriend had a bit too much to drink and she just needed some fresh air.” You nodded slow and rubbed your head, playing along. “We promise we’ll come back inside in just a minute.” The man took one last slow drag from his cigarette, then flicked it into the darkness, not taking his cantankerous gaze off you.

“Fine. Whatever.”

“Thank you, sir!” Kurapika beamed, as sugary and agreeable as he could manage.

“Yeah, yeah.” He waved his hand and turned inside. “If you’re gonna puke do it in the bushes. I’m not gonna clean it up.” With that the door slammed behind him and all that remained around you was an empty slab of concrete caged by a tall wood fence. Dim car lights came rippling through the fence’s vertical panels from the silent back street, and just as the oversized gate began to shift you were lurched backwards.

It was quick thinking on Kurapika’s part to hide, as a mere few seconds after he had concealed you the back door of the club creaked open. You eyed your surroundings, noting you were nestled in a small slit-like alleyway, long and dim and far enough from the main crowd on the strip that you could barely hear the hubbub. A metal fire escape hung down the wall just out of reach above your heads. Then the shut of one… two car doors.

“Tony.~” A gruff voice called to your stake-out target, Antonio Verucci, in a singsong way.

“Ey, boss!” He called back in an equally friendly manner, and from the sound of it one clapped the other on the shoulder.

“It’s been a while, ‘uh?” There was a silence. “…What do you think you’re doing?” You and Kurapika stiffened at the newfound ice in his tone, fearing you had been detected. “Get your ass into that bar and get my business partner a drink!”

“Ah! Sorry, sir!” A third new voice squeaked out, a complete unknown. Another pause filled the air. “…Are you sure it’s alright I leave you alone, sir?”

“BEAT IT!” He screamed out, causing the steady moving footsteps to stumble and hasten. “We go way back, Tony and I.” His calm demeanor seemed to return once more, and you hated yourself for thinking it, but his turn-on-a-dime behavior reminded you of Kurapika for a second. “Go and see if you can find your manners while you’re in there, slick.” His accent was some amalgamation of Italian and the thick Southside drawl from the woman at the club front.

Now that one adversary had gone inside you and Kurapika allowed yourself to peek around the corner. Vito was certainly less round in the middle than Salvatore, muscular where the other man was doughy. He seemed to radiate a disposition not unlike steel wool, abrasive and cold, and were it not for his status as a Mafioso you were certain he didn't even need the bodyguard he just sent to be his bar maid. He was threatening enough all on his own, or at least he would be to someone without Nen…

“How’s the family doin’, Tony?”

“Same as usual. Lady has expensive tastes. Can you believe it, she asked me to take her to the jewelers _again_ this week?! Wants somethin’ with _sapphires_ now!” Vito laughed at that.

“Well, you’re doin’ a good job providin’ for her.” The door opened once more and the third man rushed out.

“Here’s your drinks, boss.”

“Excellent timing.”

“So how’s the goomah, big V?” Antonio asked, clinking his glass against Vito’s.

“Bah.” He waved his hand. “Don’t wanna spoil the evening with all that. Let’s talk business.”

“Ah, yes. The counterfeits.”

“Ey!” He pointed a cautionary finger at the smaller male. “I don’t like that word. Makes it sound like we’re criminals or somethin’. They’re _replicas_. Plain and simple.”

“You call ‘em what you want, boss. I’ll buy ‘em either way.” He smiled and pulled an envelope out of his pocket, clearly packed thick with a considerable amount of jenny.

“My esteemed associate, I like the way you think.” He grinned wide at the money, flipping it through his fingers before sliding a cellphone out of his pocket. “Mm. Yeah. All here and accounted for. …Go ahead and make the drop.”

BLIP

“Always a pleasure, boss.” He swigged down the rest of his drink and smiled. “By the way, I have to ask. You ever get a good look at the guy who makes these? I’d kill to be his apprentice.”

“Only seen him once. Thought he was a kid at first.”

“That small, huh?”

“Mop full of hair on him too.” At this point you were so fixated on watching Vito that you hadn’t notice his bodyguard’s lackadaisical gaze drift in your direction. Just in time, right as his eyes reached the crevice where you and Kurapika stood, you jumped back simultaneously. You knew better than to underestimate him. Nostrade had multiple bodyguards, Kurapika included, and he wasn't even part of the inner circle. Vito was the _direct successor_ of one of the Ten Dons. Surely this man must’ve been much more formidable than his aura led you to believe.

“Did you see that? Hey.” The bodyguard interrupted Vito’s description, earning a frustrated grunt in response.

“Ugh! What?!”

“There’s someone over there.”

Your stomach dropped and you found yourself caught in Kurapika’s alarmed stare, helplessly begging for an answer. You two were cornered here. The brick wall was far too long, and there was no way you could make it down and over the fence before the pursuer would see your hair, outfits, and features. Not to mention how much of a danger it would be to initiate a chase with so many innocent bystanders in the vicinity. Someone would get hurt. The alternative would be choosing to fight him directly. No doubt your combined strength with Kurapika would be enough to win, but that posed the same problem of endangering the public; not to mention running the risk of Vito slipping through your fingers during the altercation. The fire escape above you would have been a viable escape option had it not been made of loud rickety metal. So basically unless you and Kurapika could wall jump back and forth to the roof like a joystation character in the next three seconds it was all over. You would be discovered. He was coming.

Kurapika mimicked the panic in your eyes before his turned slightly apologetic. He then made one more frantic glance towards the crowd before-

“Mmm?!” In a heated blaze of urgency Kurapika’s lips crashed against yours, and you were being pressed into the brick wall by his weight, his hands gripping your waist. Against your better judgment your eyelids fluttered closed and your fingers tangled up in his hair. And in that instant you didn't have to pretend. For the briefest of seconds all you felt was soft and warm, an immeasurable rush, but that sensation was swiftly put to an end when the approaching sound of boots on pavement came alarmingly close to your ears. The shadow loomed by your side and your breath seized up. Even with your eyes closed you noticed the change in lighting, his dark silhouette blocking the street lamp. Kurapika tensed too as your fear reached terminal velocity, but then let out a convincing little moan against your lips.

“…Eugh.” The man made a noise of distaste that was so pronounced you could almost hear him roll his eyes. “Get a room.” He uttered under his breath. The footsteps trailed farther away once more, and finally it was returned, the breath that had previously been stolen from your lungs.

“Anything?” Vito asked.

“Just some damn horny college students.”

Lips loitered on yours a bit longer before Kurapika finally pulled back, and you were met with a crimson sun rising on a sea of black lashes.

“Ah! Pika, your eyes!” You whisper-yelled, keeping your voice down. His eyes were blazing a smoldering scarlet, lighting the alleyway like a glow stick, and you were unsure if it was from the kiss or his desire to strike at the culprits a few feet away. No, it was almost definitely the latter, you realized; the former was just wishful thinking. The blond pulled you in close, lips ghosting your ear.

“I can’t look at them anymore...” He muttered low, heat from his breath making the blood rush back to your face. “You’ll have to tell me what they’re doing. You’re my eyes now.” You let your hands caress his shoulders and back, turning your head oh-so subtly in their direction. Kurapika was doing his best to play his part well, _too _well in your opinion, trailing fingertips along the small of your back, nuzzling your neck. It was hard to concentrate on what the target was saying with his chest flush against yours, radiating body heat against you like a furnace. It must’ve been hot in his suit, even with a few buttons open and revealing his porcelain collarbone. Still you tried to steel your focus, craning your neck to peek around the corner once more, and your dress frayed slightly as you slid it along the brick. He deftly lifted your chin with his fingers, giving him a better access point to leave fluttering kisses along your neck, almost like he was teasing you on purpose. You shivered involuntarily and gripped his hair harshly, earning a soft grunt in response, and a tiny swell of satisfaction filled you at the swift comeuppance you just delivered.

It was then a devilish idea came to you, and you couldn't resist the urge to act upon it. Alongside a surge of adrenaline and bravery you lifted Kurapika’s face and captured his lips once more. Was it a selfish deed? Yes. But when were you going to get another opportunity like this? The astriction buzzing between you was like an electrochemical explosion, tightly wound cords of tension all snapping at once, and you felt the blond deepen the kiss. You knew he must’ve only allowed this because he assumed the henchman’s watchful surveillance had fallen upon you once more. He lingered until you pulled back this time, and his sanguine gaze abruptly retreated from yours. Was he ashamed about kissing you? For sharing such an intimate moment with someone of lesser caliber than himself? That struck you as the only logical explanation, as you had never seen Kurapika exhibit even a flicker of shyness in all the time that you knew him. Regrettably you didn't get the chance to ponder it further, for Antonio spoke up again, regaining the attention of both spies in the alley.

“Whadda ya say? One more round before you head out, boss?”

“Make it two!” He bellowed in a jolly way. With that, the sound of the back door opening and slamming made you and Kurapika snap to attention. The bodyguard was removed from the equation once more, leaving your target open, helpless.

An opportunity.

With a nod from your partner, the two of you stepped back into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split the chapter in half because it was so long. Also I am extending this story a small amount past 12 chapters because each of the remaining parts would be too content-heavy.
> 
> Maaan. I really wanted to have this finished before the Watty’s but I don't think I’m gonna make it. I also was planning for the final climax to be published on September 1 to coincide with the canon auction date, but it seems unlikely. Sorry to disappoint you all.


	11. Rookie Mistakes

“Wait. How and when did you get this car?”

“No time to discuss it now.” Kurapika answered hastily, opening the door of the black vehicle and casting a paranoid glance over his shoulder.

“Alright, in you go, Vito.” You cooed, almost like talking to a child, and pushed his head down until he was snug in the backseat. You and Kurapika entered the passenger and driver’s seats respectively and shared a look. There was no going back now. Onto the traffic-riven main road Kurapika turned, knuckles white and impatient on the steering wheel.

“Yes, Rita. The fireworks _are_ stunning tonight.” The mob boss in the back seat said dreamily, gazing up at the plain upholstery on the interior car roof with a smile. Kurapika glanced back at him warily.

“Your ability really is terrifying.”

“Uh… thanks, I think?” In his own way he probably meant it as a compliment, which you understood. Kurapika very much liked to be in control of situations. That is why he always prepared and educated himself so thoroughly, to secure an advantage. A Nen like yours took all autonomy out of the equation, and you wouldn't be surprised if Kurapika secretly thought that altering one’s perception of reality was an assault on their humanity itself.

The abandoned warehouse was no more than twenty minutes away. You figured Kurapika found it on a whim earlier this week; it’s not as if there was any shortage of those in Yorknew, least of which on _this_ side of town.

“No, no. Sorry, Rita. I gave up drinking years ago.” The unchained captive in the back seat muttered again, and curiosity finally got the better of Kurapika.

“Who’s Rita?”

“Even I don't know to be honest.” You peered at the man curiously. “I think it’s his own projection.”

“Really? So you’re not the one doing it?”

“No… Fascinating how the human mind can fill in the gaps, isn’t it?”

“Yeah… I wonder if your ability has different ramifications when combined with the effects of alcohol.”

“It’s definitely a theory worth testing… Remind me to get you drunk later.”

“I think I’ll have to pass on that.” And then the car fell silent. An elephant somehow made itself comfortable inside the compact car, nestled securely between you and Kurapika. He cleared his throat. “That reminds me. About… what happened earlier…” His words sounded strained. “It’s possible I may have gotten carried away with my role…” Your eyes dropped to your lap. “…and if I made you uncomfortable in any way, I apologize.”

“Don’t worry, Pika. As if I’d blame you for saving our asses back there.” He returned your smile with a smaller grateful one, then mused something quiet under his breath.

“It seems your effect on men under the influence has been confirmed _twice_ this evening…”

“Hm? What was that?” There was a long pause in the air before he finally answered.

“…I said we’re here.”

After one more turn onto a dark back street Kurapika shut the car lights off, making it even harder to figure out the location. As he circled to the back of the building there felt an air of familiarity about it. The establishment was tall, bestrewn with plentiful small broken windows, likely from passing teenagers throwing rocks.

“This way.” Kurapika gestured you and your hostage towards a metal back door, past an oversized beer mug, and it was then you remembered where you were. In your childhood this plant made peanut butter, but later changed hands to become a private distillery. You weren’t sure when all of that went to hell in a hand-basket but it was clear by the thick layer of rust on the piping and potent scent of moisture tainting the interior that it had been empty for a significant amount of time. In the center of a large open concrete room was a chair, complete with tethers and a sizeable tarp on the floor. “Tie him up.” Kurapika ordered, pushing the large man down into the seat while he hummed to himself, blissfully ignorant of the events that would soon befall him- and also those that were _currently_ befalling him. “I’ll be right back.” And with that the blond swept off to the car and in the distance you heard the trunk open and close.

“Sorry, boss.” You said to the man in a mock Southside accent as you fettered his limp arms and legs to the chair. Your partner returned with a black briefcase, sat it in front of Vito, and opened it with a clack. Inside you noted what looked like medical supplies, scalpels and the like, and suddenly the weight of the situation came falling down on you in an instant. Those were instruments of _torture_. The young man stood up, composure not faltering, and your face turned pale. “Kurapika… You aren’t gonna…” Your voice fell away, as you hadn’t contemplated how you were going to end that sentence.

“These tools are strictly for intimidation.” He stated matter of factly.

“Uh huh…” You stared at the grisly malformed metal objects in disquietude.

“But I do think you should wait outside… In case the bodyguard comes, that is…”

“I see…” At last he turned and looked at you, deducing your thoughts from the horror in your features.

“Wait, you don't really think…” His face turned shocked before it was painted with disappointment. “I’m insulted you could think me capable of such atrocities.” He approached and put his hands on your shoulders, eyes a more soothing grey. “I wouldn’t make a hobby out of hurting others. I’m not one of _them_, F/N.” Your gaze fell downward in shame.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” He let out a breath, but still appeared slightly irritated.

“You can release your Nen now.” In a snap your manipulation ceased, and the man before you blinked a few times, as if processing this new place, eyes adjusting to the tenebrosity.

“What the hell? Where am I?” He noted the two figures lurking, right where the flickering streetlight cast met the corner of the moonlight’s shape from a perpendicular window. He made a motion forward only to realize he was bound from all angles. “What?!” His confusion melted away instantaneously, now replaced by unbridled outrage and panic. “What is this?! Untie me right this instant!” He squinted at you two, like that would do any good. “Very funny, guys. Tony, is that you?”

“Afraid not.” Kurapika replied. “We’re simply here to ask you a couple of questions, Mr. Castellano.”

“Like hell you will! I’m not answering a goddamn thing until you untie me!”

“If you answer our questions honestly you have nothing to fear from us.”

“I already said no, you jackass! Are you deaf?! I’ll have you killed for this!” A switch had been flipped, and Vito was back to the brash and tactless man he once was, nothing like the docile little dreamer from the car ride. Kurapika slipped over to your side, grabbing your arm.

“Like I said, stand watch outside. Call me if you need backup.” Hesitantly you walked to the door, casting one last prolonged gaze at the tools on the floor, then at Kurapika, before obeying his orders.

You circled the building once thoroughly, then twice. No signs of a man in agonized pain. You shook your head, cursing yourself for earlier. _Of course_ you were wrong to think Kurapika was cruel enough for a wicked deed like torturing someone; he simply wouldn't have the stomach for it. He was a beautiful weaver of words, if the delightful and intelligent conversations he held with you were any indication. No doubt he would be able to reason with Vito. They were probably chatting right now like old chums, you figured.

One last circle around the building and still there were no evidence to indicate you had been pursued. You let out one big burst of En for good measure. It was then you heard a clash inside, followed by raised voices. Your feet were flying before you could even distinguish their identities or make out words. Into the warehouse you sprinted, past the big metal doors, and there the sentences began to take form.

“-know the type. A greenhorn like you, wanting to move up in our ranks without paying your dues. I tell ya it’s not gonna work. I was the same way. Let me go and I’ll help ya.”

“Shut up! We’re nothing alike!” Kurapika bellowed, eyes blazing red, and you wondered to high heavens what Vito could have possibly said to set him off like this.

“Pika?”

“I SAID TO WAIT OUTSIDE, F/N!” His voice rang so loud off the metal vats that you physically winced.

“Ah, speak of the devil.” Vito smiled, gesturing at you with his restricted hands. “How nice of you to join our little get-together.”

“Don't you talk to her!” Kurapika snapped, storming up to the man. Your stomach churned. Why did it feel like Vito was the one in control and Kurapika was the one bound? And what was Vito talking about? Did they discuss you while you were out scouting the premises?

“No more games.” The blonde’s voice dropped low and the room buzzed with a tense energy. Chains jingled, shimmering in the pale blue light. In a flash Kurapika struck, and you watched his Judgement Chain envelope the man’s heart. “Listen. I’ve just placed a conditional bond on your heart. If you break the rule I make it will activate, killing you instantly. My rule is this. Answer my questions truthfully.”

“…”

“…” The loudest silence you ever heard filled the concrete room, and you were tempted to intervene on Kurapika’s methods. But then a sound you didn't expect broke the hush.

“Pwahahaha!” The man threw his head back in laughter. “So you _are_ insane!” You bit your lip in worry. Indeed, to someone who couldn't perceive Nen, Kurapika must've looked like an idiot, standing there in an offensive stance with only his pinky finger out. This man clearly had no idea the level of danger he was actually in.

“So you don't know what Nen is, huh? Ever wondered why Hunters are so renowned and feared? Why your bodyguard is able to protect you when the odds are weighted heavily against him?”

“So he’s strong. So what?” The Mafioso rolled his eyes. “HRK!” He let out a pained noise and you gasped when Kurapika tightened his chain. “Ack! What is this?! There’s a tightness in my chest! You need to call me an ambulance! I think I’m having a heart attack!”

“I don't have the patience to explain it any further. Answer my questions and the sensation will stop.” He loosened his chain once more and the man caught his breath. “Don't you want to go home to Rita?”

“How do you know about her?!”

“I suggest you choose your words more carefully from here on out…”

“Wait, Pika. If he doesn't know how Nen works-“

“Quiet, F/N.”

“If you lay a hand on her I’ll kill you!”

“The Spider!” Kurapika had to scream to overshadow Vito’s sudden hysteria. He fought his restraints, shouting profanities at your partner. This was escalating beyond your control, beyond _Kurapika’s _control. “You’re involved with them! Admit it!”

“Pika, calm down!” You urged, but were ignored.

“Are you affiliated with the Spider in any way?!”

“No, I’m not one of them! I don't have anything to do with them! I’m not a mem-PLAH!”

A clatter of chains falling slack, a small squirt of blood from the target’s mouth, and the man breathed no more.

The air stilled.

“Die, scum.” Kurapika muttered, still caught in the heat of the moment. You covered your mouth in disbelief, lit only by the halo of the moon casting condemnation upon the warehouse from above. While you stood frozen Kurapika unfettered the man, letting him slump on the ground without sacrament. He turned him over and began slicing a knife through the back of his shirt.

“What are you doing?”

“Checking.” Was his answer. You finally approached, noting Kurapika knit his brows at the bare skin of the man’s back. No ink rendition of a spider was anywhere to be found.

“No tattoo…” You commented on your observation.

“…What does that mean?” Kurapika sounded lost, and his eyes began to simmer back towards grey.

“Kurapika… could he have… misunderstood your question? Like maybe he thought affiliation meant he was an actual member?” The blonde stared on, faded scarlet eyes widening at your assessment.

“F/N…” He put his hands back on your shoulders, staring into your eyes. There was gravity in his voice, and something else. Perhaps regret? “I take full responsibility for my actions tonight. I don't want you to carry this burden with you.” He watched you stare at the body before speaking again. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this. This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

The man before you was dead. Merely an hour ago he was laughing, drinking with his comrade, while you and Kurapika were playing spies, _kissing_. How did it come to this? How had Kurapika managed to make such a fatal mistake? Was his moral compass farther off center than you realized?

“Kurapika… Does your Nen demand honesty even if the person doesn't _know_ something?”

“…You’re asking if he died not knowing the counterfeit maker was one of the Spiders?” You nodded. “The answer is no. My ability’s version of truth is not universal. It’s based on one’s _perception_ of truth. So the man was lying. He knew he was working with a Troupe member.”

“I see… That makes me feel better, I think...”

“This was _my_ sin, F/N. I don't want you blaming yourself for this. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” You nodded, feeling no less sick to your stomach. Perhaps it was denial, or possibly a deep-rooted sick sense of humor; or maybe it was just because you had no idea what to say in a situation like this, but the next words out of your mouth were, “I hope you can conjure a shovel....”

One week remained before the auction… and now you were empty of leads…

…

It was quiet.

It was quiet for a _while_.

Kurapika sat at the writing desk by the window, facing the inside of the penthouse yet still somehow looking at nothing. A glance to the floor, a glance at the piano, but it was evident any image before his eyes was internal. On-edge wouldn't even _begin_ to describe his fidgety demeanor, his prickly aura. You hadn’t even noticed he was jiggling his leg fretfully until the anxious contagious sensation had been passed on and you caught yourself doing it. You fought the urge to play music, remembering just how disastrous an outcome that had wrought last time he was in a mood like this. Instead you turned your head towards Kurapika, trying to convey sympathy in your gaze. You must’ve failed at it, for his lips curled in response.

“Don't look at me like that.” He snapped in the tone of a hornet’s stinger, sharp and venomous.

“Huh?”

“You wanted to say it was my fault for killing our lead.”

“No, Pika. I wasn’t thinking that.”

“I know you were! Don't lie! Go ahead and say it then!” That was it. You were fed up with his outbursts.

“What are you _Melody_ now?!” You screamed back in his face, meeting his irrational level of anger in your own voice. Fire sizzled in your breath. “Did you become a fucking _mind-reader_ overnight?! Back off with the accusations! You don't know what the hell you’re talking about!”

“Oh, _I_ don't know what I’m talking about?! Miss ‘lets be patient and wait’?!” He mocked your voice in a very crude insulting way. “’There’ll be other leads?!’ Well guess what! We’re out of time! There _are_ no leads!”

“What the hell do you want me to say, Pika?!” Finally you threw your arms up in exhausted surrender. There was no winning when Kurapika was like this. Finally his volume dropped low, albeit with no less cruel intent.

“You could try saying _nothing_ for a change…”

“Tch.” At that moment anger flared so hot in your chest that you even considered striking him, and you kind of wondered if this was how Kurapika felt all the time. Instead you chose to fly the coop in a hurry, taking care to grab your phone and keys this time. “Moody asshole…” You murmured, lurching the door open violently.

“What’s that, F/N?” He asked loudly to make sure you heard him. “Maybe you should come back when you have a better retort. I can’t very well battle your wits if you’re _unarmed_!”

“GO TO HELL, YOU MURDERING BASTARD!” And then there was silence in the room, save for the door slamming, an echoing bang in the hall. You hoped that one hurt him; you _wanted_ to hurt him. Part of you considered flinging the expensive jewel around your neck out the penthouse window, then watching it flicker and disappear onto the street below. If you encased it in En you could definitely get it to break the glass… but then you decided against it. It wouldn't bother him since he _clearly _didn't care about you or how you felt…

Down the first floor hallway you stormed, stopping to look at the lobby, then at the front entrance. The choice was obvious. At least he was going to _think_ you left for a few minutes; a little mental punishment wouldn't hurt. He deserved it, after all. The automatic doors whooshed open and you definitely swept through them much more dramatically than was entirely necessary. Out of the corner of your eye you spotted Melody on a bench under the oversized awning, and you didn't have time to compose yourself before she noticed you. She flashed you her usual look, that signature combination of knowing and compassion, and you knew you didn't have to say anything.

“He was short with you again, wasn't he?” It was more of a statement than a question.

“When _isn’t_ that the case nowadays…” You mumbled miserably. She gestured to the seat next to her and you slumped onto it.

“I know it may feel that way… but… you know he doesn't mean it.” She looked down solemnly. “He’s so wrapped up in vengeance…. If something doesn't change soon I’m afraid there won’t be any room left in his heart for anything else.” Your eyebrows shot up at that. Melody genuinely sounded like she was in deeper distress about this whole debacle than you were.

“…Don’t worry. There’s exactly twelve spaces. Once those spaces are vacant again I plan to retake what’s mine.” You dawned the most optimistic smile you could muster, speaking of the Kurta’s heart like it was your own usurped territory, a home you planned to take back, piece by begrudging stubborn piece. “Might as well kill some bad guys in the process.” You shrugged. “It’s a win-win.”

“You always know how to lift one’s spirits, don’t you?” She smiled warmly. “Kurapika needs someone like you in his life.”

“Yeah…. I just wish _he_ thought so.” You plopped your chin into the dip of your palm and frowned. The last few fights you had replayed in your mind much too vividly.

“He always speaks out of turn when he’s emotionally distressed. I know it’s difficult… but try not to take it so hard.”

“Melody… Tell me what you really think.” You contemplated the shining granite walkway beneath your feet. “Am I just… making things harder for him?”

“I’ll tell you what I told him once before. I think he’s lucky to have you. Whatever the reasons may be, you somehow manage to quell the malice in his heart, even if only for a few short moments. It’s a much more relaxed harmony to listen do when he’s in your presence.” She sighed and looked down. “It’s a relief to me, honestly. It takes its toll, you know… hearing the constant turmoil in others...” You blinked pointedly, realizing you had never actually thought about it from her point of view, and that new cognizance only served to add to your guilt. You weren’t the only one on this bench that cared about Kurapika.

“…Who can really blame him though? He’s been alone in the world since the death of his clan. It has to be so hard for him, living in total isolation… having no one…”

“You’re wrong.” She replied softly, placing a hand atop yours and drawing your gaze back up. “Kurapika has a new clan to protect, albeit a very small one.” You found yourself encouraged by her words; Melody always knew what to say. The two of you shared a quiet smile and sat for a while. She took a bite out of a hoagie you hadn’t noticed was there before now. After a moment she returned her attention to you. “So what are you going to do?”

“Well…” You brought a finger to your lips. “I’ll probably stay down here for a while. He’ll come around when he cools off. He always does.” She stood up and brushed the crumbs off her shirt, tossing the paper in the trashcan.

“I’m sorry to say this, but I have to get back to work now. I just stopped in for a snack… Are you going to be okay?” You nodded and smiled.

“Thanks for talking with me, Melody.”

“You’re welcome.” She waved and the double doors opened for her.

“Have a good shift.”

“Yeah, like that’s going to happen…” She mumbled and you laughed out loud. Once you were alone you glanced around. That sandwich she had sure looked appetizing, and based on the delicious aroma permeating the air you were certain she had bought it from the little food truck parked just across the street. It appeared to be fairly busy- a fair sized crowd had formed in the vicinity around it- but you figured you had time to spare.

After obtaining your meal you walked a little ways, staying within En’s range of the hotel’s front entrance, just in case Kurapika came a-calling with another lovely gift- and if he knew what was good for him, an even lovelier apology. You ignored the small groups of people that passed you on your corner bench, that is until something caught your ear.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, that’s her.”

Wait, you recognized the second voice. _‘Shit!’_

…

Kurapika sighed in exasperation when his phone rang, almost making the decision to silence it. However, when he glanced at the caller ID and saw Melody’s name he knew it was probably best to answer.

BLIP

“Melody, if Neon’s giving you trouble aga-“

“Kurapika! Come down quickly!”

“What’s wrong? What’s happening?” He couldn't hide the mild agitation still seeping into his voice.

“I heard it! The malicious intent!”

“Wait, slow down. What are you talking about?”

“I think they took F/N!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last the teaser quote from the cover page has been said, 35000 words later. Having fun yet? Hope you like the darker and dramatic bits of the story, cuz there’s lots more of that to come.


	12. Of Play Things and Leverage

“Tell me, what else.” Kurapika urged the small Hunter.

“Um, I’m not sure. It sounded like the wheels were very far apart when they went over a speed bump. So it was likely a luxury car or a limousine.”

“Which way did they go?”

“West on Main, then I heard them turn left. If I’m not mistaken they took Mulholland, headed South.”

“I see. Meet me in the conference room by the lobby in ten minutes. If there’s someone in there threaten them to get out.”

“Well I-“

“And bring the most detailed map of the city you can find.” Kurapika hung up the phone, not hesitating for an instant before ripping his gun out of the hidden compartment of his suitcase. “They’ll pay for this…” He growled behind clenched teeth. Down the flights of stairs he flew, literally jumping over a couple walking in his path as he went. He was even slightly short of breath by the time he reached the conference room; it must’ve been the stress, as he knew that act alone was not particularly physically demanding compared to many of his past feats. He blinked in surprise when he saw Melody already present, spreading a folded piece of paper onto the large cherry wood table. “That was faster than I expected.” Kurapika knew he had only hung up maybe two minutes ago, three tops.

“They had a map at the front desk.” Melody replied. “What do you need it for?”

“To track them down.” He stormed up to the table and planted his hands on the map, hastily flipping it in his direction. “They won’t get away with this. I won’t let them hu-“ He paused when he felt a reassuring hand on his forearm.

“Don’t fret so much Kurapika. We’ll have her back safe in no time. You’ll see.” She tried to offer a reassuring smile but it was not reciprocated.

“It’s my fault for putting her in danger. She wouldn't have been in such a compromising position if I hadn’t…” He forcefully huffed a sigh and shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Nevermind… We need to stay focused. The sooner we can establish a plan the better.” A rattling of metal and Melody noticed fetters materialize, the little ball and chain she recognized from their encounter at the Nostrade estate. “With this we’ll be able to see where they’ve taken her.” He let it dangle over the map where it swung like a pendulum once or twice before falling motionless. A few seconds passed. Stillness. The young man moved his hand to a different spot on the map. No movement. His brows knit together and Melody heard the unrest swell in his chest.

“Kurapika, what’s wrong?”

“What the hell?! Why isn’t it working?!”

…

Your eyelids felt heavy as your vision adjusted to the new surroundings. It almost felt like you were emerging from general anesthesia. Heavy. Slow. Deep underwater. You appeared to be in the backseat of a car, a limo to be exact, surrounded by a few quietly chatting voices. Though it was hard to tell because of how tinted the windows were, you deduced twilight had passed based on the hue of streetlights casting shadows into the cab at regular intervals, like clockwork. It was then your gaze travelled downward, panic spiking instantly when you noticed a strange device sticking out of the side of your leg. Instinctively your hand moved in the direction of it. Whatever it was, you knew you needed to get it out of you. Your fingers daintily wrapped around the object and-

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.” That same familiar voice from earlier rang in a casual yet threatening tone, and your wide eyes abruptly locked onto his. Seated right next to you, aura activated, was one of the last faces you wanted to see in this oversized city: the bodyguard of Vito Castellano.

_‘Shit…’_

“So you’re finally awake, huh?” He shrugged his arm onto the back of the seat, turning his body to face you. “About _time_…” He shot a mildly irked glare at the man sitting across from him, a person you’d never seen before.

“Sorry.” He replied, tone not actually indicating any sort of penitence. In fact, he instead let out an amused chuckle. “Guess I overdid it a bit.” From that interaction you concluded the man before you must’ve possessed some sort of sedative Nen ability, while Vito’s bodyguard controlled whatever mysterious device was implanted in your thigh. The man in question noticed you eying it warily.

“Oh, that? Don’t worry about it. It’s not gonna hurt ya as long as you don't try to remove it.” You slowly unlatched your fingers from it before placing your palm on the leather seat beside you.

“What… does it do?” The question came out slower than you expected. Perhaps you were afraid to hear the answer.

“It nullifies all forms of tracking Nen.” Your stomach dropped at his answer.

_‘That means… Kurapika’s dowsing chain won’t-‘_

“I’ll cut to the chase, princess.” He pulled a small phone from his pocket- _your_ phone- and twirled it betwixt his fingers. For an instant you felt relief. Kurapika was far more clever than these cretins. Surely he established a contingency plan for just such an obstacle. That phone had a tracker in it; you had no doubt. “We don’t take kindly to threats. The Don is demanding the safe return of his subordinate. That’s where you come in.” He opened the contact list and began scrolling through with his thumb. “Now which one of these numbers is that little partner of yours? I’d very much like to speak with him.”

“What partner? I work alone.” For all he knew, Kurapika could have just been a random guy you hooked up with at the bar. Unfortunately, he made a derisive click with his tongue, indicating he saw through your deceit.

“Now, now. Don’t bother with _that_ old game. Based on the position I last found you two in he must be missing you _terribly_.” He smirked and raised a single eyebrow. “Better not keep him waiting.” He extended the phone and you scowled at it anxiously before giving in.

“It’s contact number sixteen.”

“Mm.~” He made a satisfied little sound that reminded you of Hisoka for some reason before dialing and tapping the speaker button.

“…Hello?” From just that one word you could tell Kurapika was apprehensive about what he was about to hear.

“Pika?”

“F/N?! What happened? Are you alright?! Where are you?!”

“Uh, well I-“

“She’s our honored guest this evening.” Vito’s bodyguard replied in your place and a stone silence befell the other end of the line.

“…Who are you?”

“I’m surprised you don't recognize my voice… considering you were eavesdropping on me for quite some time…” There was a smugness in his tone. He was definitely more suave than he had been at the nightclub. You were almost convinced that he behaved like a bumbling idiot strictly to lower the guards of others.

“If you harm one hair on her head I swear I’ll-“

“There, there. I have no interest in harming your associate. However, you do have something that I want.”

“Money?! Fine, you can have it!” If the volume of his voice was any indication Kurapika was already beginning to get stirred up.

“My, you’re an impatient one. But no. Nothing so trivial. The fact is we know you are holding our boss hostage.” Your throat tightened at the accusation, but thankfully Kurapika was smart enough to keep quiet. “Now, I don't know why you all took him, and I don't _need_ to know. The boss can be difficult. He’s made his fair share of enemies over the years. I get that.” His ability to speak with such and air of casual empathy was impeccable, and you knew that if you were ever on the other end of a deal with him you would surely be persuaded. “But Papa Gambino is like a worried father missing his son. You understand, don't you?” Kurapika didn't reply. “So out of love for his dear successor he has decided to be gracious to you. If you return him safely the Don has agreed that he will not hunt you down. As long as you cease to do business in this city you and your little dame here are safe as pie. How does that sound?”

“…What are you suggesting?” Kurapika asked low, suspicion and disgust on his tongue.

“I think it would be in both of our best interests to make an exchange.”

You were afraid it would come to this. Granted it _was_ quite fortuitous that they were unaware of Vito’s demise, but it certainly brought a complication to the table. Vito was Kurapika’s best bargaining chip. If they found out he was not a simple prisoner like they believed, but was instead buried on the outskirts of Yorknew, perhaps even in pieces, you would be killed immediately. You actually had no idea where he was; Kurapika insisted you take no part in it.

“…Deal.” What choice did Kurapika have but to go along with the ruse?

“I’m glad you see things our way.” The bodyguard took out a small notebook from his suit pocket and started scribbling something down. “Meet us in the back lot of the Metropolitan Museum tomorrow at noon. My associate will be wearing a green tie.” He paused, as if posed to hang up. “Got all that?”

“I want your word!” You heard Kurapika demand fiercely.

“Hm?”

“I want your word that she wont be harmed in any way. Or the deal’s off.”

“Have it your way.” With that the man cracked the window just enough to toss the phone onto the black road.

“Ah! But how will you call him tomorrow?!” You objected.

“I have his number.” He waved the little notepad in front of you. “Besides, I know exactly where he’ll be tomorrow, and I can’t risk keeping it in case he put a tracker inside it.” He addressed the driver. “Alright, we’re clear to go now.”

_‘Damn!’_ The last hope of being found and rescued tonight had just been quite literally thrown out that window, and a pang of hopelessness washed over you. Had they seriously been driving around aimlessly all this time just to deter Kurapika’s tracking?! They were much more formidable than you gave them credit for. At this point you wouldn't be surprised if even the driver was a threat to you. _‘I underestimated them…’_

“Don't look so down.” He teased curtly. “You get to see your dramatic little boyfriend tomorrow.”

With Vito gone how on earth would Kurapika manage the hostage deal? How would this farce exchange unfold… 

“…Tomorrow…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Split the chapter to give you a quick update.


End file.
